<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewritten: A New Journey by blushingpsyduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812300">Rewritten: A New Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingpsyduck/pseuds/blushingpsyduck'>blushingpsyduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle City Arc, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Minor Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Some events from the anime will be skipped, Somewhat slowburn but Joey and YN will have a lot of pre-relationship moments, There will be references from the anime and manga, Time Skips, Yu-Gi-Oh! Rewritten, adding hashtags as the story progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingpsyduck/pseuds/blushingpsyduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Series -- Rewritten: A New Journey</p><p>Y/N had recently transferred to Domino High School, where she finds herself crossing paths with Yugi Mutou and the gang. She soon finds herself drawn to his best friend, Joey Wheeler, but who knew that forming friendships and falling in-love came with a lot of misadventure and excess baggage. And who is this gorgeous, blonde woman that Joey seems to fall to his feet to?</p><p>A series of reader-insert oneshots throughout the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series. It takes place starting a little bit after the Duelist Kingdom arc, and will occur throughout the Battle City arc until the DSOD timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Character(s), Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Female Character(s), Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is reader-insert fanfiction that takes place in various Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters arcs; however, I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! That rightfully belongs to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi.</p><p>Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story in AO3! :) </p><p>I've loved Yu-Gi-Oh! since I was a kid and have recently been rewatching the anime series. I've developed such a soft spot for best boy, Joey Wheeler. So I dedicate this story to all my fellow Joey Wheeler stans~ :) &lt;3</p><p>Warning: Main Character is an extremely naive, occasionally dense, and socially awkward girl in-love. You may love her or hate her, the choice is yours.</p><p>Also PSA: Slight changes will be made in the story. I tried to fit it to the USA setting since I'm more familiar with the 4kids dub version (I hope that's okay :)).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <em> Chin up.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Stand tall.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Shoulders straight.</em>
</p><p class="p2">Y/N took a deep breath and nodded to herself, before opening the door to the faculty room. She was lucky enough that on a day like this, teachers seemed too busy and pre-occupied to notice the new girl. Now, she just needed to look for her new homeroom teacher, Miss Chono, who was supposed to introduce her to her new class.</p><p class="p2">She looked around, wondering who she should approach. One of the teachers was on the phone, seeming to be in deep conversation. Another was scolding a student for who-knows-what they did in the morning, and there was one teacher who was seated on her desk and was casually putting on makeup, preparing for a day of handwork in dealing with pubescent students. Y/N slowly approached her.</p><p class="p2">“Eh-excuse me, ma’am?” She said and the lady did not look pleased at all, almost as if she was interrupted in her pre-morning ritual (which Y/N probably did). “I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m looking for Miss Chono. I’m new here. My name is Y/N.”</p><p class="p2">As if the lady’s eyes sparked in realization, and her reaction turned immediately to one hundred-eighty degrees. Suddenly, she did not seem so irritated anymore.The woman smiled and held out her hand. “I’m Miss Chono and I’m your homeroom teacher,” she said. Y/N shook her hand gingerly. “I read your file and it seems that you have been away from school… for quite some time?”</p><p class="p2">“Something like that,” Y/N answered sheepishly. “But my parents and I agree that it seems like a great idea to return, especially with college just being a few years away.”</p><p class="p2">“I see,” Miss Chono nodded. “Well, since you transferred in the middle of the first semester, you have a lot to catch up on. But don’t worry, I’ll have one of my best students to help you adjust and I believe you will be fine.”</p><p class="p2">“Thank you, Miss Chono,” Y/N bowed.</p><p class="p2">“Well, homeroom will start in a bit,” Miss Chono stood up. “Wait outside the classroom a bit. I will make announcements to the class and introduce you.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N nodded and did as told. She followed Miss Chono out of the faculty room and to the 2nd floor, where the classrooms for sophomore students were located. As they were walking, the warning bell had rung but Y/N was told to wait outside while Miss Chono spoke to the class.</p><p class="p2">Y/N was getting nervous by the second. Her heart was palpitating and her palms were starting to sweat. She hurriedly took out a small, yellow bunny-shaped plushie. It was her security blanket — and her only friend for that matter.</p><p class="p2">“We got this, <em>Choo</em>, we got this,” Y/N whispered to the plushie repeatedly. “We got this.” She repeated to herself a few times before returning her plushie back to her bag and waiting for Miss Chono.</p><p class="p2">Initially, the class was just discussing assignments and the upcoming midterm before Miss Chono proceeded to inform them that they were having a new student. There were gasps and reactions that Y/N could not quite comprehend, and she could only hope they would not judge her so harshly. It was not long before Miss Chono stepped outside and called her out to come in. Y/N took a deep breath and slowly walked inside the room.</p><p class="p2">“Everyone, meet Y/N,” Miss Chono said as she wrote her name on the board. Y/N could feel all eyes on her, and the only thing she is able to do is—</p><p class="p2"><em>No.</em> If Perry were there, she would never hear the end of it. From where Y/N came from, it was a sign of weakness to show such timidity but she could just not help herself. It has been a long time since she entered school. And even if it was her choice, she did not expect the culture shock to hit so much differently. But there was no turning back now.</p><p class="p2">“Y/N,” Miss Chono spoke. “Why don’t you talk about yourself for a little bit?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N nodded and took a deep breath. “Good morning, everyone,” she said. “Please call me Y/N. I hope we all get along well.”</p><p class="p2">The entire class politely clapped before Miss Chono told them to settle down. “Why don’t take a seat beside Téa,” she informed. “She will be showing you around school and help catch up with the work you have missed. Miss Gardner, please raise your hand.”</p><p class="p2">In the middle row, a pretty brunette girl raised her hand and Y/N approached her. She took the empty seat beside the girl and gave a slight bow in gratitude. “No need to be so formal,” Téa smiled and held out her hand. “I’m Téa Gardner. Nice to meet you.”</p><p class="p2">“Y/N,” she shook Téa’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too and thank you for helping me.”</p><p class="p2">“No problem,” Téa chuckled. “It would be nice to have female friend. Most of my friends are guys and everyone here has their own clique, so when I heard from Miss Chono that a new student was coming in. I was really excited.”</p><p class="p2">“I’m glad to hear that,” Y/N said. “I hope I won’t be so much of a bother. I’ll do my best to adjust well.”</p><p class="p2">Téa could not help but smile at how polite and refine the new kid was. “I like you already.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">True to Téa’s word, she showed Y/N around Domino High School. Y/N was fascinated with the area. It was lunch time and many students were running around, playing in the field or simply relaxing and enjoying their day. She was also grateful Téa took the time to show her around. She really did not have to, but she also seemed to be eager to make friends so Y/N was still happy.</p><p class="p2">“This is the rooftop,” Téa spoke up as they head up the stairs, approaching a sole door at the top area. “My friends and I normally eat here. You’re always welcome to join us… or if you just want to hang out at lunch, you can find us here.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N couldn’t help but smile. Téa was so nice to her, and it was not often that a stranger was. It was a new thing for her, but she did not mind. In fact, the feeling was quite nice. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Y/N responded. “Thanks, Téa.”</p><p class="p2">They arrived at the rooftop which was, as usual, surrounded by students taking their lunch break. They approached a group of boys sitting at one corner, and their eyes were immediately on them once they noticed Téa approaching.</p><p class="p2">At the same time, Y/N got a good luck at each one of them. The first one was a boy with long, white hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He seemed very meek and soft-spoken, but there was something very conflicted in his eyes. Y/N tried not to bother. It would be creepy to stare at him too long, and she barely knew him. The next boy was tall, lean and had brown pointy hair. He was pretty loud and boisterous since before she and Téa approached them, he was playing around with the blonde boy beside him. The next two were pretty familiar, but Y/N could not pinpoint who they were. There was a tall, blonde boy who was probably due for a haircut and he was not wearing his uniform properly. He and the brunette seemed pretty chaotic together, but they were close. The last boy was shorter than the rest of the group. He had spiky hair with tendrils of blonde, plum and black. He looked so childlike… and familiar. As if, Y/N would recognize him from somewhere.</p><p class="p2">“Alright, Y/N,” Téa beamed. “These are my friends - Bakura, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi. Everyone, meet Y/N. We’re all in the same class together, and I’m showing her around.”</p><p class="p2">Everyone greeted Y/N enthusiastically, with Tristan and Joey being more lively than the rest. Y/N smiled at the warm welcoming. At least her first day in school was going better than she had ever feared. Why was she even so afraid in the first place?</p><p class="p2">“It’s nice to meet you all,” Y/N smiled. “I hope we can get along well and be friends.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, be nice,” Téa sassed to the group of boys. “I told you I need more female friends, so don’t scare Y/N off. That goes for you, Joey and Tristan.” Bakura and Yugi could not help but laugh at her statement.</p><p class="p2">Lunch break consisted of introductions and inside jokes among the group. They must have been friends for a really long time, and it made Y/N self-conscious. She was afraid of being that person who would just insert herself to group. What if they would resent her for it in the long-run?</p><p class="p2">“Alright, enough joking around,” Téa pulled Joey and Tristan apart before they could argue again on who was dumber. “Let’s talk about Y/N. Did you just move here?”</p><p class="p2">“Umm, no,” Y/N sheepishly answered. “I have lived in Domino all my life.”</p><p class="p2">“Really?” Joey asked. “How come we’ve never seen you around before?”</p><p class="p2"><em>Here it goes.</em> “I don’t really go out much,” Y/N admitted. “And… I have been homeschooled since the 4th grade.”</p><p class="p2">“Homeschooled!?” The group repeated in unison as if they could not believe it.</p><p class="p2">“But why?” Joey could not help but ask. Now, Y/N had sparked his curiosity.</p><p class="p2">“My parents are really strict,” Y/N answered and it was not entirely a lie. “They wanted to keep a close eye on me, so I did home study with my tutors. It was not all bad.” <em>Lie</em>.</p><p class="p2">“So what made you transfer to an actual school now?” Tristan asked. “It’s junior year…. middle of the first semester.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, my 16th birthday is coming up,” Y/N answered. “And… my parents said I could have anything I wanted so I chose <em>school</em>. I wanted to go to a real school, meet new people… and see the world.” It was cheesy, but it was what she truly felt. It was the first time she told that to someone outside her family, and now that she did, it sunk in to her that it was happening.</p><p class="p2">“That’s the first time someone told me they wanted to go to school for their birthday,” Joey remarked. “If it were up to me, I’d say <em>hasta la vista</em> to school forever. You’re a strange one, Y/N.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” Tristan laughed. “I mean, what was so scary even that your parents had to homeschool you forever— that’s crazy!”</p><p class="p2">Both Joey and Tristan laughed, and Téa could not help but roll her eyes. “Quit it you two!” she snapped at the two boys. “You’re making Y/N uncomfortable. Can you stop scaring her with your dimwittedness? Sorry about them, Y/N.”</p><p class="p2">“No worries,” Y/N smiled slightly. “I don’t mind.”</p><p class="p2">Lunch continued and Y/N looked around, just in time to see Yugi take out a deck of cards and look through them like they were precious gems. Y/N would recognize those anywhere and she could not help herself.</p><p class="p2">“Are those Duel Monsters cards?” Y/N asked.</p><p class="p2">Yugi smiled and nodded. “Do you play?”</p><p class="p2">“Oh no,” Y/N shook her head. “But I do read about them in my spare time. I even kept up with news on the Duelist Kingdom tournament a few months ago and…” Y/N paused and her eyes widened as she stared at both Yugi and Joey. Like a deer in headlights, and she could not believe she did not recognize them so easily. “Oh my! You’re Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler! The King of Games and the runner-up!”</p><p class="p2">Tristan laughed. “See Joey, at least someone recognizes you… as a runner-up.”</p><p class="p2">“Ehhh, shut up Tristan!” Joey snapped and they were at it again with the bickering.</p><p class="p2">“It’s an honor to meet you,” Y/N smiled and bowed. “I followed every news covering the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and you beat Pegasus! That was such a feat. No one could have beaten him, until you.”</p><p class="p2">“Hehe,” Yugi blushed. “No need to bow, Y/N. Really, it was all about the love for the game.”</p><p class="p2">“Speaking of the game,” Joey winked. “If you’re a fan, do you want an autograph from me? Joey Wheeler, pro-duelist?”</p><p class="p2">“Oh Joey,” Téa facepalmed.</p><p class="p2">“Sure,” Y/N nodded. She took out a notepad and held it out to him. “That would be an honor. I got to meet two of the greatest duelists of our generation.”</p><p class="p2">Joey could not help but giggle at the compliment. It was not always, that someone would notice him. He was always in Yugi’s shadow, not that he minded since Yugi is his best friend, but it was nice that someone recognized him too for the duelist that he is.</p><p class="p2">Y/N watched as Joey enthusiastically signed her notepad. That was the first time she got to see him up close and he was more handsome than she had expected. Those news articles about him did not do him enough justice. Joey smirked as he return her notepad, and Y/N blushed when she realized she had stared for too long. She quickly mumbled a <em>thank you</em> before handing the notepad to Yugi.</p><p class="p2">“So Y/N, have you considered playing Duel Monsters?” Yugi asked. “I mean, it is a pretty great game whether you play it for fun or professionally.”</p><p class="p2">“I wouldn’t be good at it,” Y/N chuckled. “I prefer just watching the game and reading all about it.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, if ever you’re interested,” Yugi offered. “You could always come to us. Joey’s a great duelist too, and Tristan, Téa and Bakura play good as well. We can all tell you this though, it’s about having a good game and believing in the heart of the cards.”</p><p class="p2">“That is true,” Y/N said. “And if it’s not a bother to you… I would like to hear all about it.”</p><p class="p2">“Sure,” Yugi nodded. “I would be glad to tell you about my experiences in the tournament.”</p><p class="p2">“That’s great,” Téa grinned. “Why don’t you join us at the mall after school? Our friend, Duke, owns a café there that serves great ice cream and bubble tea. We can tell you all about dueling there.”</p><p class="p2"><em>Her first after-school hang-out!</em> Y/N excitedly thought. She nodded without any other consideration. Everyone cheered as if she was really their friend, and it made her happy. After all, it was not often that she got to feel like this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">After school, the gang and Y/N proceeded to the Domino City Mall. They stopped by at a pretty popular kiosk where they introduced her to one of their friends, Duke Devlin, who owned the D&amp;D Café and was currently developing a game with Industrial Illusions called “Dungeon Dice Monsters.” It seems like their group was truly fond of games.</p><p class="p2">“So that’s the Dark Magician card,” Y/N said in awe as Yugi showed her his ace card. “It’s amazing and so powerful. This is such a gem. Thank you for letting me see it, Yugi.”</p><p class="p2">“It’s not a problem, Y/N,” Yugi chucked. “But yes, it is an important card. I have always felt a strong connection to the Dark Magician. I guess it’s really because my heart is with this card.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N smiled and nodded. “That sounds great. From the way you talk about your deck, I can see why you’re the King of Games. I can feel the passion. It almost makes me want to build a deck of my own.”</p><p class="p2">“Why don’t you?” Téa smiled. “Yugi’s grandpa owns a card shop. You can get a lot of great cards there.”</p><p class="p2">“And we can help you pick too if you want,” Yugi smiled. “Grandpa taught Joey and I everything we know about Duel Monsters. I’m sure he would be glad to help out.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah!” Joey agreed enthusiastically. “I can even help you out and teach you how to duel.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N blushed and imagined Joey gently teaching her, with their hands occasionally touching. She needed to snap out of it! She barely knew the guy and why was she already acting this way? She could not be easily swayed. Perry would scold her for it.</p><p class="p2">“T-That would be great,” Y/N tried not to seem flustered. “I would love to build a deck, if you let me. Thank you Yugi and Joey.”</p><p class="p2">They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and hanging out. For the first time, Y/N felt so at ease. These people were slowly gaining her trust… and it made her wonder, <em>was this what friendship was like?</em></p><p class="p2">She could not help but be enjoy herself. She was getting accustomed to Yugi’s gentleness, Bakura’s charm, Téa’s spunk, Tristan and Joey’s chaotic mess in such a short time. <em>Joey… </em>she smiled. Her eyes could not help but draw to him. He was a ball of chaos, but Y/N could not help but admire him.</p><p class="p2">She was slowly liking this people and she could see that their friendship was genuine and true. She hoped then, in the long run, that they would start to think of her as a friend too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">It was almost dark out when the group decided to go their separate ways for the day. Yugi and Téa were going in the same direction, so were Tristan and Bakura. That left her and Joey… in the same direction. <em>Oh, dear.</em></p><p class="p2">“Well, Y/N,” Joey smiled as he grabbed his bicycle from the parking lot. “Looks like we’re going in the same direction.”</p><p class="p2">“It seems so,” Y/N nodded. “If it’s okay with you to walk together?”</p><p class="p2">“Of course!” Joey beamed. “I got to get to know my new friend right?”</p><p class="p2"><em>Friend</em>. Y/N was happy at that mention, though Joey did not seem to notice.</p><p class="p2">They walked in silence as the sun started to set. Rather than ride on his bicycle, Joey walked by her side instead. Y/N smiled at the small gesture, and it was time to break the ice.</p><p class="p2">“You were great in the Duelist Kingdom,” Y/N said and Joey looked at her. “I truly admired you. Your match with Bandit Keith was intense. You beat him, even if he cheated. What an oaf.”</p><p class="p2">Joey laughed. “Thanks Y/N, but I honestly wouldn’t have made it that far if it wasn’t for my friends… and my sister.”</p><p class="p2">“Your sister?” Y/N repeated and Joey nodded.</p><p class="p2">“My sister, Serenity, needed an eye operation,” Joey said. “And the prize money for Duelist Kingdom was 3 million dollars. I joined the tournament for her but believe me when I say, it wasn’t easy. But my friends believed in me and I owe it to them and myself to believe too.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N smiled. Maybe there was more to Joey Wheeler than being a handsome goofball.</p><p class="p2">“Oh we’re here already,” Joey blurted out in surprise and that was when they realized that they stopped right in front of Joey’s apartment building. He smiled sheepishly and turned to Y/N. “I’ll walk you home. I’ll just drop my bike at the parking—“</p><p class="p2">“No!” Y/N blurted out with her eyes wide, and Joey looked at her confused. “I mean… you don’t have to. I sometimes like to take solo walks… it helps me think and prepare for the night. Umm, yeah.”</p><p class="p2">Joey hesitated for a moment, before nodding. They had just met today, and maybe Y/N thought it was too soon for her to let them in. He decided not to push it. He could still get to know Y/N better through time. Maybe then, slowly, she would open herself up to them.</p><p class="p2">“Okay, if you say so,” Joey nodded.</p><p class="p2">Y/N smiled. “Thank you,” she said as she started to walk away. “I’ll see you at school, Joey.”</p><p class="p2">“See you tomorrow, Y/N.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p class="p2">Once Y/N was a block away from Joey’s apartment, she finally sighed in relief. She took out her phone and started to dial Perry’s number.</p><p class="p2">“I’m at Stone Street,” she said onto the phone. “You can pick me up here.”</p><p class="p2">In 5 minutes, a sleek black car pulled up and an old man with gray hair, trimmed glasses and wearing a suit came out of the front seat. “Miss Y/N,” he greeted as he opened the door to the back for her. Y/N smiled and nodded, before entering.</p><p class="p2">“How was your first day?” he asked once the car had started and they were driving home.</p><p class="p2">“It was great,” Y/N answered. “It went really great. I made some friends.”</p><p class="p2">“Yes,” he responded. “And you texted me that you and these friends were walking to the mall. You could have just called, and we would have gladly driven you all there.”</p><p class="p2">“Too soon, Perry,” Y/N said. “Let’s give it more time before I invite them over. I don’t want them to be so surprised once they find out who I am. But yes, I do agree that they’re great. I hope we can really get along.”</p><p class="p2">“Don’t be so worried about that, Miss Y/N,” Perry turned to her. “I have a feeling, these people are going to be your friends for a long time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p class="p2">The house was empty by the time Y/N arrived. She looked around, before turning to Perry. “Are Mom and Dad home?”</p><p class="p2">“They haven’t been home in the last 48 hours,” Perry gave her an apologetic smile. “I called and it seems that they are booked with plenty of meetings and appointments.”</p><p class="p2">“Why am I not surprised,” Y/N muttered. <em>Disappointed, but not surprised.</em> “Alright, Perry. I’m off to my room.”</p><p class="p2">“You can take a rest,” Perry said. “I will call you once dinner is ready.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N nodded and headed up to her room. It was dark and empty, until she turned on the lights. She tossed her backpack onto the bed and took out Choo, before jumping onto the mattress. She sighed in relaxation and smiled at her plushie.</p><p class="p2">“We did it, Choo,” she said. “We made it through the first day.”</p><p class="p2">It was a long and eventful day, and she got to meet so many people who, she was yet to be aware of, were going to bring a big change in her life. She got to experience what it was like to be a teenager in the real world at last and although she arrived at an empty home, she did not feel so lonely anymore.</p><p class="p2">She just hoped that this feeling would last.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepover Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N, Joey, Yugi, Téa and Tristan work on a group project. Sleepover shenanigans begin, and will Y/N and Joey finally have their moment.</p><p>Also, the gang finally help her build her own deck. The rise of Duelist!Y/N begins ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw //  slight implications of abuse (mention of joey wheeler's past)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Y/N truly appreciated that Téa, Yugi, Joey, Tristan (and sometimes Bakura) would accompany her, even if she was still fairly new. During the next few days, they would let her hang out with them during break time or lunch. She would sometimes join them in the mall or in going home, and she was grateful. They were nice to her and for once, she felt like she has friends.</p><p class="p2">Today, she, along with the gang, were going to <em>Kame Game</em>, the game shop Yugi’s grandfather owns. She finally took his word on letting her build her own deck, and what best way to make one than with the help of the King of Games and the runner-up for Duelist Kingdom? Y/N was excited. She has been looking forward to this. She was finally going to make her own deck.</p><p class="p2">“Grandpa! I’m home!” Yugi called out, and a short man with grayish hair and a slight resemblance to Yugi came out of the stock room. He smiled upon seeing his grandson. He truly had a warm, genuine but wise aura, and Y/N was in awe. This was the man who taught Yugi everything he knew about Duel Monsters.</p><p class="p2">“Yugi!” He beamed. “You brought your friends over… and I assume that this is Y/N?” Grandpa Mutou smiled kindly at her, and Y/N smiled and bowed in return.</p><p class="p2">“It’s very nice to meet you, sir,” Y/N said. “It’s an honor.”</p><p class="p2">“No need to be so formal,” Grandpa Mutou shook his head. “You can call me Solomon or Grandpa, whichever you feel is fit. Now… Yugi tells me you plan on building your own deck?”</p><p class="p2">“I hope you don’t mind, I told Grandpa,” Yugi smiled. “He helped me build my deck and he taught Joey a lot too. I figured he was the best person to consult in building your deck.”</p><p class="p2">“That would be great,” Y/N said. “Thank you Grandpa, thank you Yugi.”</p><p class="p2">While Téa, Tristan and Joey looked around the store, Yugi and Grandpa Mutou explained all the basics necessary in constructing one’s deck. They spoke of the different types - monsters, spells and traps - and how a duelist must find a deck they genuinely connect with.</p><p class="p2">“It’s all about the <em>Heart of the Cards</em>,” Grandpa repeated what Yugi had mentioned to her previously. “If you believe enough and have faith in your deck, it will come through for you in the most important times. There is a deep connection between you and your deck, that goes beyond the game. I hope you keep that in mind, Y/N, as you choose your cards.”</p><p class="p2">“You must have at least 40 cards in your deck but not more than 60, and it should bethe perfect of between monsters, spell cards and trap cards,” Yugi instructed. “There are also monster types that vary, depending on the duelist… have you thought of what kind of cards you would like, Y/N?”</p><p class="p2">“Um…” Y/N thought for a moment.</p><p class="p2">“I have a Magician’s deck,” Yugi continued. “And my favorite card is Dark Magician, as you know. Joey has a Warrior-type deck, and his ace is Flaming Swordsman. Try to think of what you would like to have.</p><p class="p2">Y/N looked around the display of cards in the shop. She did not expect there to be so much, and she was overwhelmed (in a good way). She did not even know where to start, until her eyes landed on one… that just stood out for her.</p><p class="p2">“How about this?” Y/N held out a card labelled as <em>Prediction Princess Tarotrei</em>. “Is this okay?”</p><p class="p2">Grandpa Mutou smiled. “That’s a fairy card, Y/N, so are you alright with getting yourself a Fairy deck? Tarotrei also comes with other Prediction Princess monsters that could well complement your card, as well as the Prediction Princess Ritual card.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N was in awe of how easily Grandpa Mutou could explain everything, and how full of knowledge he was about the game. Strangely, her heart was also pulling her to that exact card. It was full of beauty, mystery and power. She could not help, but be drawn to it.</p><p class="p2">“I’ll take it,” Y/N smiled. “Show me the rest of the Prediction Princess cards.”</p><p class="p2">“Excellent choice,” Grandpa Mutou nodded. “I’ll go get the rest at the back, so why don’t you take a look around more and see if there are more that you like. I’ll be back shortly.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N nodded and thanked Grandpa Mutou as she took a look around the store. She grabbed a couple more monsters she thought would fit her Fairy deck, but she would have to consult Yugi and Grandpa Mutou about it first.</p><p class="p2">“Hey,” she turned to see Joey approaching her. “I see you have already picked your deck.”</p><p class="p2">“I’m still looking for more cards,” Y/N chuckled as she held out her deck for Joey to look at.</p><p class="p2">“Fairy, huh? In that case, I have a card for you,” Joey said as he grabbed one from the display. “Here. What do you think?”</p><p class="p2">“<em>Goddess of Whim,</em>” Y/N read the card out loud. “It’s a fairy too, with special effect. <em>Once per turn, you can toss a coin and call Heads or Tails. If you call it right, double this card’s attack during this turn. If you call it wrong, halve its attack during this turn.</em> Sounds risky.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, it’s Duel Monsters,” Joey grinned. “Sometimes you have to rely a bit on luck, when playing the game.”</p><p class="p2">“Well—“</p><p class="p2">“Joey, stop teaching Y/N to be as dimwitted as you,” Téa interrupted their conversation. “Stop telling her to rely on luck so much, like you do. It’s <em>her</em> deck, her choice.”</p><p class="p2">“<em>Sheesh</em>, Téa,” Joey pouted. “You’re no fun,” he said before turning to Y/N. “Sorry, Y/N. I’ll take it back to the shelf if you don’t-“</p><p class="p2">“No!” Y/N interrupted and held onto the card tighter. “I’ll take it. Thank you, Joey. When I use this card… I’ll think of you then.” Joey smiled and for some reason, his ears turned red. It was almost as if he were flustered with what Y/N had just said.</p><p class="p2">“Hey!” Tristan joined in the conversation. “If Joey gets to pick a card for Y/N, we should too! I have some ideas that would fit perfectly for her deck. How about this one, <em>Marie, the Fallen One</em>? She looks pretty badass.”</p><p class="p2">“There goes Dimwit number 2,” Téa sighed. “Joey, Tristan, why are you both so bothersome to Y/N?”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t mind,” Y/N chuckled. “Thanks, Tristan. You too, Téa and Yugi! I would love to have a card chosen by all of you.”</p><p class="p2">They all laughed and agreed to what Y/N had said, which made her happy. Téa gave her a card called <em>Watapon</em> and told her that she has a similar card in her deck. She thought it was adorable and Y/N agreed. The photo had this cute, little fur ball creature with tiny, white antennae.</p><p class="p2">“Remember, Y/N,” Yugi held out a card for her. “Duel Monsters is more than just strong cards. Weak monsters are as important too and sometimes, they could be the one to save the game.”</p><p class="p2">The card Yugi gave her was called <em>Skelengel</em>. If it was flipped, she could draw an extra single card. Y/N smiled and nodded, “Thank you Yugi. Thanks guys.”</p><p class="p2">“No problem, Y/N,” Yugi smiled. “I hope you would love this deck and bond with it well. But the most important of all, have fun when you play.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah!” Joey beamed. “So what do you say, Y/N? Once we finish building this deck, we test it out. I call dibs dueling first!”</p><p class="p2">“What a mutt,” Téa playfully rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p2">Y/N and the gang, and Grandpa Mutou helped in finishing her deck. Afterward, the latter invited them for dinner. They spent the rest of the evening helping her test out her cards and even though Y/N lost her first "duel", it was the definitely fun for her.</p><p class="p2">Another wonderful day with her friends.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">“You’ve been staring at that object this entire time,” Perry remarked over breakfast and Y/N looked up. She smiled sheepishly before placing her deck inside her backpack.</p><p class="p2">“It’s a Duel Monsters deck,” Y/N told him. “It’s the game I have been watching for a while and this is the one I made… with my <em>friends</em>.”</p><p class="p2">Perry smiled and nodded. With the bare minimum attention Y/N’s parents were giving her, he was happy that she was finally able to go to a real school, be around people her age and have friends. Compared to the years prior, these past few days have been the most lively he has seen the kid.</p><p class="p2">“Speaking of friends,” Perry spoke up. “Why don’t you invite them over? Don’t young people do that these days? I heard they call it a sleepover.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N hesitated. “Don’t you think it’s too soon, Perry? I mean… <em>look at this</em>,” she gestured around the house. “I don’t want them to get overwhelmed or anything. What if I just come off as a snob?”</p><p class="p2">“If they are really your friends,” Perry responded. “They would look at you as you are, not because of the place you live in or where you are from.”</p><p class="p2">He was right and Y/N was afraid he was so. She remembered in one of the conversations she had with the gang, Joey ranted about Seto Kaiba. He constantly called him an arrogant, self-centered, good-for-nothing “rich-boy” who looked down on others because of his wealth, or because he believed he was way above them. Y/N feared for them to think she was like him. That was the last thing she wanted, but she knew she could not hide the truth forever. They were bound to find out somehow, and she just hoped they would be okay with it.</p><p class="p2">“You’re right,” Y/N hesitantly nodded at Perry. “I think I’ll invite them over soon.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">There is a saying that goes, “Luck is when an opportunity comes along and you’re prepared for it.” The timing could not have been more perfect. Mr. Tsuruoka, their science teacher, had just given them their midterm project which was 50% of their grade. They were to come up with an innovative experiment and the best project would get a perfect score. It was a handful, but the silver lining of it was that it was a group project.</p><p class="p2">“Alright, kids,” Mr. Tsuruoka spoke up. “Group yourselves into 5 people.”</p><p class="p2">“Hey Y/N,” Téa tapped her shoulder. “Want to join our group? I’m pretty good at science.”</p><p class="p2">“Are you sure?” Y/N asked. “What about Bakura?” She would feel awful inserting herself in a solid group of friends, but Téa told her not to worry about it and gestured for her to see Bakura already being surrounded by his flock of fangirls, ready to do the science project as long as he was there.</p><p class="p2">“It’s the accent, I’m telling you,” Tristan smirked. “So the five of us then. What do you say, Y/N?”</p><p class="p2">“That would be great,” Y/N smiled and nodded. “Would you guys like to come over at my house this Friday to work on the project? You can stay over if it gets too late.”</p><p class="p2">“Great!” Téa clapped excitedly. “Finally, a sleep over with an actual female friend! Are you sure about this, Y/N?”</p><p class="p2">“Of course,” Y/N affirmed. “Our family butle— my folks are excited to meet you all.”</p><p class="p2">“Awesome!” Joey butted in. “Can’t wait, guys. You all know I’m flunking science and that can’t happen. We’re going to be seniors next year!”</p><p class="p2">Y/N chuckled and blushed, when Joey casually put an arm around her shoulder. How could he be so calm about such skinship? “I’ll do my best to help with the science project,” she said. “I already have a couple of ideas we can discuss.”</p><p class="p2">“Thanks, Y/N,” Yugi smiled. “Are you sure it’s okay if we stay over? I don’t want to impose.”</p><p class="p2">“No worries at all,” Y/N beamed and her eyes looked at everyone. “I’m excited to have you all there.”</p><p class="p2">But most of it was much fixated on Joey Wheeler.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">Friday came by much too fast, and Y/N was both nervous and excited as she waited for her friends’ arrival. After school, she headed straight home to assist Perry in “preparing” the house while the rest went home to get their sleepover stuff.</p><p class="p2">She did not know what to expect in a sleepover, but she hoped not to freak her friends out too much by being overly eager. Food was already prepared and so was the guest room. Everything was set.</p><p class="p2">Now all she had to do was wait.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">“Hey Téa,” Joey looked around suspiciously as they continued walking. “Are you sure we’re going the right way?”</p><p class="p2">“It’s the address Y/N wrote!” Téa responded defensively. “Let’s just keep walking.”</p><p class="p2">The four of them met outside Joey’s building because it was nearest to Y/N’s place. However, it was still relatively further than all of their houses. As they continued walking per street and per block, the houses kept getting bigger and fancier.</p><p class="p2">This was new territory for them, one they do not even bother to get into. It was the place for the high society of Domino city. It seemed like an area where Kaiba would live in. They occasionally asked for directions towards some passerby’s and although they would be given directions, some of them would be eyed from head-to-toe before as if they were being judged in a physical aspect.</p><p class="p2">They did look out of place. Everyone they passed by wore luxury clothes and held designer bags and accessories. The gang just looked like average high school kids that got lost in the area.</p><p class="p2">“I think this is it,” Téa said after a while, as they stopped in front of a large, silver gate. They all looked like they could not believe what they were seeing. “Wow… this is where Y/N lives?”</p><p class="p2">“I can’t believe it,” Joey said as he looked at inside from the gate in both shock and awe. This was probably one of the biggest houses he has seen in his entire life, and the yard was filled with finely trimmed grass and a fountain in the middle.</p><p class="p2">“Did anybody know that Y/N lived here?” Yugi was just as shocked as they were (even the Pharaoh made a remark about how the place was truly something else).</p><p class="p2">“No,” The other three responded in unison.</p><p class="p2">They were immediately interrupted by the intercom coming from the side of the gate and they all turned to that direction. An old man with a foreign accent’s voice came out, and they were all just… surprised.</p><p class="p2">“Welcome Miss Téa Gardner, Mr. Yugi Mutou, Mr. Joey Wheeler, and Mr. Tristan Taylor,” Perry spoke out. “Miss Y/N has been expecting you.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">“Hi everyone,” Y/N greeted nervously as Perry led the group inside. “…Surprise?” <em>Was that even the appropriate word for such a time?</em> she inwardly asked herself.</p><p class="p2">“Wow,” Tristan was the first to speak. “You call this a house? More like a palace!”</p><p class="p2">“I’ll say,” Joey added. “And only you live alone, Y/N?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N shook her head. “My Mom and Dad live here too, and so does Perry… and therest of the staff.”</p><p class="p2">The gang just looked shocked at her revelation. Now she was getting really nervous.</p><p class="p2">“You’re rich,” Joey pointed out. “<em>You’re rich!?</em>”</p><p class="p2">“My parents are rich,” Y/N corrected him. “I love off them, like a parasite… like most children do until they’re of legal age at least.” She tried to make a joke at the worst possible moment. The gang was silent. <em>What were they thinking?</em></p><p class="p2">
  <em>Please don’t hate me.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Please don’t hate me.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Please don’t hat—</em>
</p><p class="p2">“Holy shit, this is amazing!” Joey beamed and Y/N looked at him with wide eyes. <em>What!?</em></p><p class="p2">“The last time we went to a house this big was at Pegasus’ in Duelist Kingdom. The guy nearly tried to kill us,” Téa said before smirking at Y/N. “You’re not planning to kill us are you?”</p><p class="p2">“Of course not!” Y/N quickly said, confused by what Téa had just mentioned but decided not to push it. She was just relieved that they were not upset or anything. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner. It was just… a sensitive topic.”</p><p class="p2">“Don’t worry about it, Y/N,” Yugi smiled reassuringly. “No matter what, you’re still our friend.”</p><p class="p2"><em>Friend.</em> There it was again. She could not help but smile at their words and their responses. It was better than she had feared and more than what she had expected. She watched as they looked around in awe and at that moment, she could not help but admire her friends.</p><p class="p2">“So,” She began. “What do you guys say about starting that science project?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">The next seven hours had been the most (un)productive the group had ever been. While Y/N, Téa and Yugi brainstormed on the project, Joey and Tristan spent most of the time bickering over who-knows-what. It started with Tristan mentioning how cute Joey’s younger sister, Serenity, looked in the photo in his wallet. That seemed to set Joey off and they started to banter, but they eventually went off-topic.</p><p class="p2">Dinner was as eventful. Tristan and Joey acted like their stomachs were both bottomless pits, and Perry could only look at Y/N in question over the two. Y/N simply shrugged and Perry nodded, before the cook sent out extra helpings of food and dessert. It was like food haven for the two boys.</p><p class="p2">They eventually decided on a chemistry experiment that imitated how different systems in the body functioned. Y/N offered to borrow the chemicals and reagents necessary for the experiment, while Téa and Yugi were going to work on the essay portion. Joey cried out in excitement when he realized that they were going to make a mind-blowing midterm and his fate in the science subject was not so doomed after all.</p><p class="p2">During break times, Yugi taught Y/N more about how to duel. This time, she nearly beat Joey but he managed to pull off a last minute Roulette Spider trick on her Tarotrei which cost her all her life points. She just laughed the loss off, as she was learning more and more about Duel Monsters. She also had to fight the blush off her face, when Joey said she was better than when she started.</p><p class="p2">It was around 1 in the morning when Perry entered the living room and told them it was time for bed. He redirected the boys to the guest room, while Téa and Y/N were rooming in hers. They all bid their good nights before heading to their respective rooms.</p><p class="p2">“So, Y/N,” Téa said as she grabbed her blanket. “Did you have fun today?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N smiled and nodded. “I did, Téa… more than I have ever had in my whole life.”</p><p class="p2">“You don’t get to do this often do you?” Téa asked and Y/N nodded.</p><p class="p2">“I stopped going to school when I was 11 and I was practically at home all the time,” Y/N said as she sat beside her. “I only got to go out when my parents had events that needed me for show… I never really knew what it felt like to have friends but… when I met you guys, I think I’m slowly beginning to understand what it’s like to have a friend.”</p><p class="p2">Téa smiled and patted Y/N’s shoulder. “You are <em>our</em> friend, Y/N, and we’ll be here if you need us. Yugi, me, Tristan, Joey… even if those two could be idiots sometimes.”</p><p class="p2">They both laughed. “I don’t mind,” Y/N replied. “I think I need some idiocy in my life sometimes. I always feel like everything in my life is calculated and planned, but not the idiocy.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, there will be more of that from where it came from,” Téa winked. “Unless of course you get tired and stop hanging out with us.”</p><p class="p2">“Never,” Y/N laughed.</p><p class="p2">They spent about an hour talking some more until Téa started to yawn. Y/N could have talked all night but seeing how tired Téa was, she pretended to be sleepy as well. She smiled at her sleeping friend. Téa was now the closest she had to a best friend, and she was happy.</p><p class="p2">In the late nights and empty house, she did not feel so lonely anymore.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">It was 3:00 am and Y/N was wide awake. For some reason, why could she not sleep? Was the idea of finally having friends that exciting to her that she is so alive and awake all of a sudden?</p><p class="p2">She glanced at Téa, who was still sleeping on her side of the bed, careful not to wake her as she slowly grabbed Choo and got out of the room. Maybe some warm chocolate milk would help her feel better. She slowly moved around the dark house, careful not to wake anybody. She did not want Perry scolding her about being awake at such an ungodly hour; however, she was too busy tip-toeing in darkness that she ended up bumping into a hard chest and falling. She threw Choo at the perpetrator like it was so kind of defense weapon and was about to scream like a mad woman, if it was not for that warm hand that covered her mouth.</p><p class="p2">“It’s me.”</p><p class="p2">“Joey?” Y/N gasped.</p><p class="p2">The boy laughed and handed back her soft, yellow plushie. “Did you really think this bunny was enough to kill me or something?”</p><p class="p2">“I’ll take my chances,” Y/N smiled in embarrassment. “I thought you were a ghost or something.”</p><p class="p2">They were both silent for a while and Y/N admired Joey in the darkness. He was wearing a plain white shirt and blue sweats. His hair was a mess, but he still looked handsome as ever. How was that even possible?</p><p class="p2">“So why are you awake?” he asked, interrupting Y/N from her train of thought.</p><p class="p2">“Can’t sleep,” Y/N shrugged. “Why are <em>you</em> awake?”</p><p class="p2">“Uhhh… was looking for the bathroom?” Joey answered, though it sounded more like a question.</p><p class="p2">Y/N raised her eyebrow. “There’s a bathroom in the guest room,” she pointed out, so Joey sighed and raised his hands in defeat.</p><p class="p2">“Fine!” he said. “I was curious… so I thought I would look around. It’s just, I’ve never seen a house so big.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N laughed and nodded. “It’s no big deal… it’s still just a house, and it gets really quiet here.”</p><p class="p2">Joey nodded. “Well, I should get back to my room then. Good night, Y/N.”</p><p class="p2">“Wait!” Joey paused and looked at her expectantly. Y/N felt her cheeks turn hot as she flustered under his gaze. “Uh… I was going to get hot chocolate so, do you want some?”</p><p class="p2">“Sure,” Joey grinned. “I love some hot coco.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N nodded and led Joey to the kitchen. As they moved around, the latter managed to get a better look around the place. It was big and was likely to be built and decorated with the finest material money can buy, but it seemed so empty. How can someone even live in this place?</p><p class="p2">The kitchen was a bit better. Y/N turned on the lights and opened one of the cupboards to grab hot chocolate powder. Once the milk was warmed up, she handed Joey a cup as they both took a seat in the counter.</p><p class="p2">“Thanks,” Joey said as he took a sip.</p><p class="p2">“You’re welcome,” she responded as she took a sip of her own.</p><p class="p2">They were silent for a while, and Y/N wondered how to start a conversation with Joey Wheeler. What else could they talk about aside from dueling? Y/N started to think. How would she start a conversation, if she wanted to get to know a boy better?</p><p class="p2">“So Y/N,” her thoughts were answered once Joey spoke up. “I have been wondering… and I know it’s none of my business, but what do your parents do? With how you’re living, I’m sorry I just can’t help but be curious.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N chuckled and shook her head. “It’s not a problem,” she said. “They own a hospital… and they’re doctors. That’s why they’re not always around.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh,” was all Joey could say. “Is that why Perry is the one taking care of you?”</p><p class="p2">“Perry is our family majordomo,” Y/N answered. “He’s been raising me since I was a child… he’s practically a second father to me.”</p><p class="p2">“How often do you see your parents?” Joey asked.</p><p class="p2">Y/N shrugged. “Maybe a few hours per week… a day if I’m lucky. They’re so invested in the hospital, it’s basically their child.”</p><p class="p2">“Are you okay with that?” Joey asked again.</p><p class="p2">“I’m used to it,” Y/N sighed. “I only get to see them when they need me for show but other than that, I’m a shadow to that hospital.”</p><p class="p2">“Is that why you wanted to go to a real school badly?” Joey tried to puzzle the pieces together. The more they talked, the more Y/N shared glimpses of herself that he never expected. When they first met, he only saw her as this clueless and quiet new girl. But perhaps, there really was more to her than that.</p><p class="p2">“I crave attention,” Y/N answered truthfully. “I’m only human after all. I stopped going to school when I was 11, and I was practically home-schooled throughout the next few years. I had no one to talk to but Perry and my tutors… There were rare occasions when I did get to go out, and I saw these kids having fun and playing on the street. They were wearing uniforms, and I thought it was the most beautiful thing.”</p><p class="p2">Joey listened and Y/N continued. “I wanted nothing more in the world and when my parents asked me what I wanted the most for my upcoming birthday, I said I wanted to go to school. That’s when I met you guys.”</p><p class="p2">“You know, Y/N, you and I are not so different after all,” Joey gave her a sad smile. “I haven’t seen my Mom in a long time… she and my Dad separated when Serenity and I were really young. Serenity and my Mom moved away, and…. I was left with my Dad.”</p><p class="p2">This time, it was Joey who talked and Y/N who listened. “Let’s just say, my Dad was not the easiest person to get along with,” he continued. “One night, he got so messed up and he hurt me. Fortunately, our neighbors heard. They called the police and… they took him away. I’ve been on my own since then.”</p><p class="p2">“Joey…” Y/N did not know what to say, but the boy simply shook his head and continued with his story.</p><p class="p2">“I was so angry and I started to act out too,” he added. “For a while, Tristan and I got in the wrong crowd of people… then we met Yugi, who changed our life. Since then, I’ve been trying to turn my life around and I still am. It’s not easy but I have to do it for myself, for my friends and my sister… what’s the point if we give up, right?”</p><p class="p2">“Right,” Y/N smiled and looked at Joey, who was already looking at her.</p><p class="p2">Something had changed in the air.</p><p class="p2">They were finally looking at each other, for who they really were. There really was more to them that meets the eye, and they were both moving closer until they could feel the other breathing.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Closer.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Closer.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Closer.</em>
</p><p class="p2">“Y/N?” At the sound of her mother’s voice, Y/N immediately jumped and moved away from Joey. Her cheeks were burning red, and she glanced at Joey to see him covering his face. But once again, his ears were red.</p><p class="p2">“Mom? Dad?” Y/N gasped. Joey’s eyes widened. “You’re home?”</p><p class="p2">“Don’t act so surprised,” Y/N’s Father responded. “We just finished a 12-hour surgery, plus board meetings…” Then his eyes trailed towards Joey. “Who is this?”</p><p class="p2">“This is Joey Wheeler, my classmate….” Y/N answered. “A couple of friends and I were working on a group project. It was getting late, so I asked them to stay over. I hope that’s alright.”</p><p class="p2">“Well—“</p><p class="p2">“Of course it’s alright, honey!” Y/N’s mother responded first. “I’m glad to see that you’re making friends in your school. Johnny was it?”</p><p class="p2">“Joey Wheeler, ma’am,” Joey bowed. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p class="p2">“Joey,” Y/N’s mother smiled. “My name is Martie Ketchum and this is my husband, Pat.”</p><p class="p2">“Doctor Pat Ketchum,” Y/N’s father corrected before eyeing Joey conspicuously, making the latter a bit self-conscious. “Wheeler, huh? I’ve never heard of that surname. What do your parents do?”</p><p class="p2">“Dad,” Y/N intercepted. “It’s really late. Why don’t we meet formally over breakfast?”</p><p class="p2">“Sorry, hon, no can do,” Martie looked at her apologetically. “Your dad and I have another board meeting at 8, so we’ll be gone before you wake up. Maybe next time.”</p><p class="p2">“Okay,” Y/N feigned a smile, though Joey could notice the disappointment laced in her voice. “You should rest in the mean time. Good night, Mom, Dad.”</p><p class="p2">“It was nice to meet you, Doctors,” Joey bowed again. Marty gave him a friendly while; however, Pat did not respond at all.</p><p class="p2">When they were gone, Y/N gave Joey an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that, Joey,” she said. “They’re not used to…”</p><p class="p2">“Mingling with poor people, I get it,” Joey finished for her.</p><p class="p2">“No!” Y/N quickly shook her head. “That’s not what I—“</p><p class="p2">“Relax, Y/N,” Joey smirked. “I was kidding and I get it. Don’t worry about me… but, are <em>you</em> okay?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N reassuringly nodded. “I’m used to it. Nothing is new… well, at least before I went to school.”</p><p class="p2">They were silent again and they have yet to address the elephant in the room, or what was about to happen before Y/N’s parents interrupted; however, fate had other plans and that conversation was going to be for another day.</p><p class="p2">Joey yawned and Y/N looked at him, “We should get back to bed.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” The former nodded. “Thanks for the hot chocolate.”</p><p class="p2">“You’re welcome,” Y/N affirmed. “And thank you too… for talking to me. It’s the most I’ve ever opened up to anyone.”</p><p class="p2">Joey smiled. “Well then, I’m honored.”</p><p class="p2">They both headed upstairs to the bedroom before separating as Joey headed to the guest room while Y/N headed back to her own room.</p><p class="p2">“Good night Joey,” Y/N whispered.</p><p class="p2">Joey smiled and winked in return, “Good night, Y/N.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">Just as they had told Y/N, her parents were gone before breakfast. Again, she was disappointed but not surprised. At least her friends were with her during brunch and as usual, Joey and Tristan swallowed plates of food like they were blackholes. Yugi could only laugh and Téa simply sighed.</p><p class="p2">“Where were you early this morning by the way?” Téa asked. “I woke up a bit around 4 but you weren’t there.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N glanced at Joey to see that he was looking right back at her. Y/N simply smiled, which he returned before devouring another plate with Tristan. It seems like that moment really changed a lot between them.</p><p class="p2">“I just went to get hot chocolate,” Y/N answered slowly. “I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh,” Téa nodded. “Sorry, was I snoring?”</p><p class="p2">“No!” Y/N shook her head. “Sometimes, I just… can’t sleep. You weren’t snoring, Téa. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p class="p2">“But it’s nice to know that you do snore, T,” Joey smirked. “I can use that as blackmail for S—“</p><p class="p2">“Shut up Joey!” Téa yelped, and everyone laughed.</p><p class="p2">After brunch and a bit more finalizations for the group project, it was over and Y/N offered to have Perry drive them all home. The gang was too exhausted to turn it down, so they obliged.</p><p class="p2">“Thanks for inviting us over, Y/N,” Yugi said. “It was fun.”</p><p class="p2">“Definitely,” Y/N nodded. “We should do this again sometimes,” she added while subtly glancing at Joey. “Maybe without the science project next time.”</p><p class="p2">They all bid their farewells before Perry escorted them to the car. While everyone else went in, Joey stayed a bit behind and turned to Y/N.</p><p class="p2">“So Y/N…,” Joey looked at her and smiled. “Thanks for last night.”</p><p class="p2">“Thank you too, Joey,” she beamed. “I had fun.”</p><p class="p2">“So I’ll see you at school?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, see you.”</p><p class="p2">Joey bid her farewell and it was not long before the car was out of her sight. Once she returned inside, she couldn’t help but giggle and feel her heart racing so much. She thought of her friends, the events that had transpired, and how it led up to her moment with Joey.</p><p class="p2">She was looking forward once more to school not only to see the gang, but also to see Joey again.</p><p class="p2">Monday could not come soon enough.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was Y/N's 16th Birthday, and the gang finally gets a glimpse of how High Society in Domino functioned. Plus, Joey had a present-dilemma and what was Seto Kaiba even doing there?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaah, I love Joey Wheeler so much. Best boy indeed &lt;3</p><p>Also, after this chapter, I'm going to start following the flow of Battle City arc. Hehe :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“The ribbons should be arranged like an arch!” Y/N woke to the distant, familiar voice barking out orders from the living room. “And clear this space the tables! We are not having our guests dine outside.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N yawned and stretched her arms, before standing up and leaving her room. She wondered what was her Mom doing when she should be at the hospital, and why was she causing such a ruckus?</p><p class="p2">“Mom?” she called out as she got out of the stairs. “What are you doing?”</p><p class="p2">“Good morning to you too, honey,” Martie responded. “Vera, quick! Get her measurements.”</p><p class="p2">Before Y/N could process what was going on. A middle-aged woman approached her and started measuring the different parts of her body with a measuring tape. Y/N looked around to see a lot of the staff hurriedly following her Mother’s orders and moving around different furniture to clear up and prepare.</p><p class="p2"><em>Right. </em>How could she even forget?</p><p class="p2">“I was thinking of a silver gown,” Vera spoke up after assessing Y/N. “With white flowers all over. I think it would go well with theme, and make her stand out.”</p><p class="p2">“I love it!” Martie clapped. “Thank you Vera. You never disappoint.” Once Vera left, Martie approached her daughter, who was still looking around the room in conflict. “What do you think?”</p><p class="p2">“I think… I have no say in this matter,” Y/N sighed. “Do I?”</p><p class="p2">Martie smiled, “Well, we did give you what you wanted ahead for your birthday, didn’t we? You get to go to a real school. It’s the least you can do to help us in return. We’re organizing this birthday party of yours as a benefit gala for the hospital too.”</p><p class="p2">“Right,” Y/N nodded. “It’s not the first time this happened. I shouldn’t even be surprised at this point but for some reason, I still can’t get used to it.”</p><p class="p2">“You will have fun, I promise,” Martie gave her a reassuring smile. “Many investors will be there, and you can talk, go dancing. It will be great, just like it always has been.”</p><p class="p2"><em>Lie</em>, Y/N thought. They had been doing this since her 13th birthday and every year, it gets worse. There was not really anyone her age in the party. It consisted mostly of her parents’ friends and potential investors for the hospital. Just as she mentioned to Joey, she only came out for show.</p><p class="p2">“Can I at least invite my friends?” Y/N asked hopefully. “Mom, you and I both know this is a puppet show and not my birthday. Maybe when my friends are there, I would feel more at ease.”</p><p class="p2">Martie looked at her daughter incredulously. She used to be so timid and quiet, and now she was speaking her mind. Martie knew Pat would not like it when he sees the likes of Joey Wheeler in the party but it was the least they could do for her. She hated to admit it, but she knew they had shortcomings as parents. If inviting Y/N’s school friends meant the party would be less stressing and miserable for her, so be it. Pat would just have to deal with it.</p><p class="p2">“Fine,” Martie smiled as she grabbed 5 invitations from a nearby coffee table. “Here you go. Tell them the dress code is formal black.”</p><p class="p2">“Thanks mom,” Y/N excitedly grabbed her invitations before rushing back to her room, to get ready for school.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">“A party?” Joey said as he looked at the invitation during lunch time. “You mean it’s your birthday this weekend?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N nodded at the group. “I hope you can all come. It would mean a lot since it’s my 16th birthday, and I want you all there.”</p><p class="p2">“Sounds great, Y/N,” Bakura smiled. “I’d love to.”</p><p class="p2">“I hope it’s not too much to ask,” Y/N spoke slowly. “It’s a black tie event.”</p><p class="p2">“Black tie?” Joey repeated. “What does black tie even mean?”</p><p class="p2">Téa rolled her eyes. “Suits, Joey, suits,” she responded. “We have to wear formal clothes. Besides, it gives me an excuse to go shopping for a dress and Y/N’s present.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, I’m going to go see if I can borrow one of Grandpa’s old suits,” Yugi thought for a moment. “I’m pretty sure there is one beneath that closet.”</p><p class="p2">“Same here,” Tristan nodded. “Looks like I’m borrowing from my Dad too.”</p><p class="p2">Joey shrugged. “I’ll go steal from my old man’s closet. I mean, he did leave half of his stuff before he went to jail.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N was surprised at how casual they were all discussing her birthday. Her heart was also raising at the thought of Joey wearing a suit. At least knowing that her friends would be there was enough to help her get through that night.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">After school, the gang (minus Y/N) had decided to go to the mall to buy Téa’s dress and to look for Y/N’s birthday gift. It had been 2 hours and they have only accomplished buying Téa’s dress, but they had no luck finding any present suitable for her. This was especially taking a toll on Joey.</p><p class="p2">“What do you get a girl like Y/N?” Tristan asked. “The only things we know about her is that she likes Duel Monsters, was home-schooled, is filthy rich and carries a yellow bunny toy around like a good luck charm.”</p><p class="p2">“I was thinking of getting her this cute bracelet I saw at the accessory store the other day,” Téa answered. “It reminded me a lot of her. It was pretty cute, and had little charms around it.”</p><p class="p2">“That’s a great idea!” Joey blurted out. “I’ll go get—“</p><p class="p2">“Beat it, Joey,” Téa stopped him. “I called dibs already, and I saw it first.”</p><p class="p2">Joey pouted and Tristan suddenly snapped his fingers. “I got an idea!” the latter beamed. “Since Y/N mentioned that she’s rarely outdoors, I can give her a copy of <em>The Great Outdoor Survival Guide</em>.”</p><p class="p2">“Here we go again,” Joey remarked, remembering how Tristan brought the exact same copy of it in Duelist Kingdom. “She’s not going to need that, you idiot.”</p><p class="p2">“You’ll never know,” Tristan smirked. “Problem solved! I’ll go to the bookstore right now.”</p><p class="p2">Tristan ran to the bookstore, while Téa headed for the accessory store. That just left Yugi, Bakura and Joey all confused. They all looked at each other for a moment, before Bakura sighed and stood up from his seat.</p><p class="p2">“I’ll ask my Mum what she thinks,” Bakura said as he bid farewell to his friends. “Maybe she’ll know what to do.”</p><p class="p2">And that left Yugi and Joey. “I think the Pharaoh and I will get Y/N some good spells and trap cards for her deck,” Yugi spoke up. “She mostly collected monsters last time, so maybe Grandpa can help me pick out some good cards to complement her Prediction Princess Fairy deck.”</p><p class="p2">“That sounds like a good idea, Yug,” Joey smiled. “At least you got an idea.”</p><p class="p2">They continued to look around the mall. After about 15 minutes or so, they found themselves passing by a doll shop with cutely dressed stuffed animals on the display. It reminded Joey of the yellow bunny Y/N carried around in her bag. She once told them that it was like her security blanket, the one thing she holds when she feels nervous or anxious.</p><p class="p2">“Hey Yugi,” Joey said. “I’ll be back, okay?”</p><p class="p2">Before Yugi could respond, Joey rushed in the store and looked for the plushie section. He looked around until he found a rack, especially dedicated to clothes for animal plushies. He looked at the display through and through, figuring out what would best suit the bunny Y/N had.</p><p class="p2">He found a small, pastel blue jumper that would definitely go along with it. Joey suddenly felt excited. He can already imagine the happy look on Y/N’s face when she sees it, but Joey frowned once he saw the price tag. It was pretty expensive for clothing so small, and it was way out of his budget. Joey sighed and returned the material back to the display, before leaving the store where Yugi was waiting.</p><p class="p2">“Found anything?” he asked, and Joey shook his head.</p><p class="p2">“This is going to be harder than expected,” he said. “I don’t want to disappoint Y/N. She’s been so nice to us and… I just don’t want to see her sad.”</p><p class="p2">It was strange for Joey to care so much outside his family and original friend group. But the more time he spent with Y/N, the more he grew to care for her too. Not to mention, that brief moment they had over a week ago in her kitchen before her parents interrupted. Joey did not know what was driving him that way, but he could not help but be drawn to Y/N. Was it her innocence and naïveté? Was it the way she opened herself up to him? He did not know but what he felt as definitely strong, and the last thing he definitely wanted was for her to be disappointed in him.</p><p class="p2">“Well you don’t have to go all out in buying her a present,” Yugi said. “Why not give her something that’s simple but special? I’m sure Y/N would appreciate the effort.”</p><p class="p2">Yugi was right, and Joey just needed to think harder. Maybe he could make something from scratch and add a bit of twist to make it seem more special? He was not completely sure, but he had to figure it out already. Her birthday was this weekend, and time was already running out.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">“Okay,” Téa spoke up as the gang looked around the room filled with high-class individuals and executives. “All we need to do is act casual. Maybe in that way, we’ll blend in and they won’t even know that we’re—“</p><p class="p2">“Is that Kaiba!?” Tristan blurted out louder than the gang had hoped for. A few individuals nearby glared at them, while the group just watched as Seto Kaiba entered the room with Mokuba and Roland trailing behind. Once Kaiba caught sight of the group, he could not help but be displeased.</p><p class="p2">“Hey Kaiba!” Joey glared at the taller, brunette man. “What are you doing here?”</p><p class="p2">“I think the <em>real</em> question here, Wheeler, is what are <em>you</em> geeks doing here?” Kaiba sneered. “This is a private party only for the upperclass of Domino. The likes of you should not be here.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh why you little—“ Joey was immediately held back by Tristan and Bakura. <em>Boy</em>, did he have such a temper when it came to Kaiba.</p><p class="p2">“Our friend invited us,” Yugi answered. “Perhaps you know her? Y/N Ketchum. She goes to school with us.”</p><p class="p2">Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Of course I know who Y/N is. Kaiba Corp is one of the major investors in their hospital. Her father and my stepfather have known each other before the likes of you could even comprehend what this lifestyle tastes like.”</p><p class="p2">“No need to be rude, Kaiba,” Téa intervened. “We’re not here to fight or anything. We’re here for Y/N. It’s her birthday.”</p><p class="p2">“How sweet,” Kaiba responded sarcastically. “Do you really think that at a party like this ,Y/N would have time to play with you fools? This so-called birthday party of hers is just a front for business and publicity. The Ketchums want lure in more investors and that scum, Pat, is just presenting Y/N as his perfect little heir. Really, she’s just a pawn in his plan.”</p><p class="p2">“Hey!” Joey snapped and was about to grab Kaiba by the collar of his suit. Again, if it wasn’t for Tristan and Bakura who grabbed him. “How could you even talk about her like that!?”</p><p class="p2">Kaiba did not seemed fazed by Joey at all. “It’s nothing personal, Wheeler,” he smirked. “I don’t expect you of all people to understand that. Y/N is a trophy child who is supposed to win over investors for her parents, and this party is just one pathetic excuse to do so. She’s not like you geeks who can play around like the children you are, and that just goes to show that I am completely wasting my time.”</p><p class="p2">Before anyone could respond, Kaiba walked away followed by Mokuba and Roland. Joey just could not help but be angry, but Tristan held onto him tighter and Yugi and Téa tried to calm him down.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Geez</em>, Joey,” Yugi raised his hands. “What is with you today? It’s Kaiba… he’s really not worth the anger.”</p><p class="p2">When Joey finally calmed down, Tristan and Bakura finally let go of him and he sighed. He just could not help but be angry. He was not sure if it was because of how Kaiba spoke of Y/N, or because of knowing that not only were Y/N’s parents ignoring her but also just using her. She was not joking at all when she said that, and it hurt Joey.</p><p class="p2">“Damn that jerk Kaiba,” he muttered. “Always thinking that he’s better than everybody else.”</p><p class="p2">“I know how frustrating it can be, Joey,” Yugi sighed. “Trust me, but we’re not here for Kaiba. Even if this party is just a front, we need to be here for Y/N. She needs us now more than ever.”</p><p class="p2">“You’re right,” Joey nodded. “For Y/N… and the free food because I saw them serving lobster dip.”</p><p class="p2">They all laughed and finally, the tension in the air was gone. Someone tapped the microphone to grab their attention. It was Y/N’s mother, Martie, speaking on the microphone and raising her champagne glass. She spoke of the hospital and how much it had grown in the past years before transitioning her topic about Y/N, and how she was raised well and was slowly being groomed to take over the hospital.</p><p class="p2">Joey could not help but roll his eyes. As nice as Martie was (compared to Pat), it was Perry who practically raised Y/N. All those times Y/N was alone at their home, they spared no time for her and just spent the whole time in the hospital.</p><p class="p2">“Now,” Martie beamed. “Without further ado, I present to you my wonderful daughter, Y/N Ketchum.”</p><p class="p2">All eyes were on the lady at the top of the stairs and gasps came from the crowd. Even Joey nearly dropped the truffle tart he was holding as he looked up. He was just as mesmerized as every person in the room. If not, even more.</p><p class="p2">Y/N took a deep breath and prayed that she would not trip over her gown, as she descended the stairs. She tried to put on her best smile, as her Mother always told her and she tried not to let the nerves get to her. Her eyes darted around the room, hoping to see a familiar face, and when she spotted the mop of blonde hair amongst the crowd, her feigned smile slowly turned into a real one.</p><p class="p2">The color silver really looked good on her and in the sea of black ties and dresses, it made her stand out. Maybe that was the purpose of it all. But Joey knew that even if she wasn’t the star of night or even if she was wearing the same thing like everyone else, he would always find her.</p><p class="p2">“Wow,” Téa smiled in awe of her friend. “She’s so beautiful.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” Joey said, not even bothering to take his eyes off her. “She really is.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">Once Y/N spotted her friends, she excitedly walked towards them only to be stopped midway by Perry. She looked at him in confusion, and Perry simply shook his head and escorted her the other way.</p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry, Miss Y/N,” he said. “But before you could talk to your friends, your Mother and Father are looking for you. You have guests to greet.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N could not even argue. She glanced to give her friends apologetic smiles and they nodded in understanding, which was something she was grateful for. She slowly roamed around and politely greeted guests, before being escorted by Perry to her parents, both of whom were conversing with the one and only Seto Kaiba.</p><p class="p2">“With the new technology you are developing,” she heard Pat speak up. “No doubt that the kids in the Pediatrics would be delighted when they receive the free donations.”</p><p class="p2">“Sure,” Kaiba responded, totally unamused by Pat.</p><p class="p2">“Ah!” Pat beamed once he spotted his daughter. “There she is, the star of the evening. Seto, Mokuba, you remember Y/N right?”</p><p class="p2">“Mokie!” Y/N bent down slightly and high-fived Mokuba, before turning to Kaiba whom she bowed to. “Hello Seto.”</p><p class="p2">Kaiba simply nodded, as if acknowledging her greeting, and Y/N was not surprised. That was the most Kaiba had done in the years she knew him. Although they were close in age, they never really interacted except on rare events when she got to go out to events with her parents. The then-alive Gozaburo Kaiba had recently adopted two orphaned children and brought them out in gala’s they attended to. While she and Mokuba got along well, Kaiba was more on the aloof side. Gozaburo and Pat would rival their children with one another and it went on like that, until he died and Seto took over his company. Now, it was the latter who attended these events as represent of Kaiba Corp. and while they still do not really interact much, Pat seemed to have other plans for both of them.</p><p class="p2">“Y/N has certainly grown up to be a fine young lady, has she not?” Pat spoke suggestively to Kaiba, and Y/N knew where this was going. “I think you both would get along really well.”</p><p class="p2">“Sure,” Kaiba seemed uninterested but responded anyway.</p><p class="p2">“Why don’t Martie and I leave you two to talk?” Pat suggested. “Maybe you can ask him for a dance, Y/N?”</p><p class="p2"><em>Oh hell no</em>, Y/N thought. That was the last thing she wanted. Although it would be good publicity to be seen out with Seto Kaiba, she did not want to. Joey was there, and what was she even supposed to talk to Kaiba about? The man was an apathetic, antisocial robot who gave no two craps about anything but himself. Y/N tried to think of an excuse, but could already feel the glare of her Father the longer she stalled.</p><p class="p2">“Thanks but no thanks,” Kaiba spoke up. “Look Pat, I don’t want any of your dating advice nor do I have any plans of courting your daughter, so spare me all this blind-dating idea of yours or I will just take back my shares of the company. Take your pick.”</p><p class="p2">“Seto, I—“ Pat tried to speak up.</p><p class="p2">“I only came here as favor to Mokuba,” Kaiba said. “But don’t take that as a sign that I want to deal with the likes of you. I’ll be taking my leave now. I have better things to do and a company to run. I think that is something you should focus on rather than throw an irrelevant party at the expense of your daughter. Mokuba, let’s go. Roland, prepare the car.”</p><p class="p2">“But Seto,” Mokuba whined. “They haven’t even cut the cak—“</p><p class="p2">“Mokuba, I’m not repeating myself,” Kaiba cut him off and began to walk away. “Let’s go.”</p><p class="p2">Wordlessly, Mokuba followed his brother, leaving Pat flustered and Y/N amused. She did not want to say it but as arrogant as he always has been, she was grateful to Kaiba at that moment. She spared her the misery of having to deal with him, and at the same time put her Father in her place. Maybe he was not as one-dimensional as she thought he was.</p><p class="p2">“Umm, Perry, why don’t you let Y/N meet other guests for a while,” Martie smiled before turning to Y/N. “Don’t worry, your Dad and I will handle this.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N nodded as Perry moved her around to mingle with guests more. She glanced at her parents as she walked away, to see Martie scolding Pat for coming off strong towards Seto Kaiba. That would kick her Father down a notch and maybe stop with the whole trophy child thing for a while. Y/N was secretly relieved.</p><p class="p2">Suddenly, the party did not seem so bad after all.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">About an hour and a half later, the crowd seemed to have calmed down. The cake was cut and was being served, and Y/N was given a well-deserved break from mingling with guests. She took a look around and saw that no one seemed to have noticed her, and it was a perfect time to sneak away.</p><p class="p2">She smiled to herself and hurriedly rushed to the garden, expecting to be alone, but was surprised to find the one person she had wanted to see all night standing outside.</p><p class="p2">“Joey?” she spoke slowly, and the blonde boy turned and smiled at her.</p><p class="p2">“Hey Y/N,” Joey greeted. “Done with the princess duties?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N smiled and nodded. “My feet are killing me.”</p><p class="p2">“Let’s have a seat then,” Joey said as he pointed at a nearby bench.</p><p class="p2">Y/N let out a sigh of relief before sitting beside Joey. They were surrounded by beautifully-decorated flower bushes, neatly-trimmed grass and fairy lights placed all around, but her eyes were still on the boy beside her. It was the first time she had ever seen him wear a suit. It may have looked ragged and completely worn out, but Joey still looked really handsome. It contrasted with his his messy, blonde hair and the sneakers he was wearing. Y/N thought she never seen anyone look so good. It made her heart flutter.</p><p class="p2">“Sorry I wasn’t able to hang out with you guys,” Y/N said apologetically. “Trust me, I really wanted to but my parents wanted me to go around and greet the guests, sway them into investing in—“</p><p class="p2">“You don’t have to worry about it, Y/N,” Joey gave her a reassuring smile. “We understand. We really do.”</p><p class="p2">“Really?” Y/N looked at him, and Joey nodded as he sat back.</p><p class="p2">“It must really suck, huh?” he said. “Putting up this front on your birthday, when you should really have fun and spend it with the ones you care about.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N shrugged. “I’m used to it,” she answered. “At least… it only happens once a year. Besides, you guys are here and that meant a lot to me.”</p><p class="p2">Joey smiled before remembering the small box that was in his pocket. He suddenly became nervous. “Oh right,” he said as he took out a small, sloppily wrapped gift box and handed it to Y/N. “Happy Birthday, Y/N.”</p><p class="p2">“Thanks Joey,” Y/N smiled and excitedly unwrapped the box Joey had given her. She glanced at the boy to see that he had looked away, nervous that she would not like it. But Joey took Yugi’s advice, and give her something simple but special. He just hoped then that the message would reach her.</p><p class="p2">Y/N slowly opened the present to reveal a tiny piece of sky blue fabric. It looked like it had been washed and stitched up, and she looked at Joey in confusion.</p><p class="p2">“I noticed that you always carry around that yellow bunny,” he slowly spoke out. “And…I passed by this clothing store a few days ago that had plushie clothes. They were too expensive, but I wanted to give you one so I found one from Serenity’s old stuff and used it. I cleaned it up and asked Téa to help stitch it up.”</p><p class="p2"><em>So it was for Choo</em>, Y/N smiled and admired the small fabric. <em>It made sense, alright</em>. There were tiny holes that were meant as sleeves and it was a perfect fit for such a tiny toy. It was definitely not the most expensive one she has ever received. It was different, but she loved it.</p><p class="p2">“Look inside,” he continued and Y/N did. She opened the fabric and saw a Duel Monsters card. It was called <em>St. Joan</em>, and it was a fairy that had the design of a warrior.It was a fusion card from two cards that could be found in her deck, and she could not believe it.</p><p class="p2">“I figured,” Joey explained. “It would go well with your deck. It’s a fairy-warrior, and it’s pretty strong. You can use polymerization with the card Tristan gave you and the Forgiving Maiden, and you can summon this… I saw it the other day and I just thought of you.”</p><p class="p2">
  <em>I just thought of you.</em>
</p><p class="p2">Those words made Y/N blush and she had to look away, before Joey noticed. However, the latter thought that Y/N looking away meant she hated it. He could not help but be hurt on the inside. That was the last thing he wanted — to have Y/N disappointed on a night that probably was already going bad for her.</p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he said. “If you want, I can take it back and find a better gif—“</p><p class="p2">“No!” Y/N quickly looked at him and shyly smiled. “I love it, Joey. It’s… the best present I have ever gotten. Thank you.”</p><p class="p2">At her words, Joey could not help but smile. “You mean that?” he asked.</p><p class="p2">“Yes,” Y/N affirmed. “I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”</p><p class="p2">Unconsciously, Joey’s hands moved toward hers and they looked at each other with smiles on their faces. “I’m glad,” he said.</p><p class="p2">They were interrupted by the sound of fireworks booming up in the sky. Y/N could not help but roll her eyes at how her parents were taking this party too far but after seeing the look of amazement on Joey’s face, she suddenly did not seem to mind. He was flawed, but amazing in his own way. Y/N could not take her eyes off of him, and her heart can’t seem to move away.</p><p class="p2">And in that moment, underneath the bright lights and beautiful sky, she realized one thing.</p><p class="p2">Y/N has feelings for Joey Wheeler.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sports Day Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yugi has gone missing so the gang looks for him, leaving Y/N worried and feeling-out-of-place. Luckily, Joey Wheeler is there to comfort her at the end of the day... and make her fall for him even more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school, but here is Oneshot #4. It takes place around the same time as Season 2, Episodes 1 and 2 "The Mysterious Duelist." I hope you all enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you need a white shirt, a pair of shorts and sneakers?” Perry asked as he helped Y/N pack up clothes for school the next day. “Will you be having boot camp at school?”</p><p>Y/N laughed and shook her head. “It’s Sports Day, Perry. Our class has a soccer game against the seniors, and Téa told me to bring sports gear before the game starts.”</p><p>“I see,” Perry nodded as he adjusted the rim of his glasses. “And will you be playing in this soccer game?”</p><p>“No,” Y/N answered. “Everyone is just required to change into appropriate gear to celebrate team spirit. I’ll just be at the sidelines cheering… and looking around since there will be a lot of fun activities too.”</p><p>Perry sighed and nodded, before leaving the room. “Alright, if you say so. Just have fun… and be safe.”</p><p>It was Y/N’s first Sports Day and she was excited. There was going to be a lot of games, food and the best thing was, she was going to spend time with her friends.</p><p>She could not wait for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>“Y/N!” she heard someone yell as she approached the entrance of the school. Y/N could not help but smile, as she turned to see Joey running towards her.</p><p>“Hi Joey,” Y/N beamed and waited for him to reach her. “Good morning!”</p><p>“Are you excited for today?” he asked.</p><p>Y/N nodded. “It’s my first Sports Day. I can’t wait to see what will happen.”</p><p>Joey smiled and started to walk alongside her to the school. “You will have fun, I promise,” he said. “Half a day of school, lots of good food and games. Plus, I can’t wait to kick the senior class’ ass in so—“</p><p>“Hiiii!” Joey was interrupted by the loud and equally enthusiastic voice of his best friend. The one and only Tristan Taylor. “Sports Day at last! At least we only get half a day of studying. School is so boring.”</p><p>“Tristan,” Y/N smiled and bowed. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Yeah, Tristan,” Joey rolled his eyes. “Good morning to you too.”</p><p>“Aren’t you happy to see me, Joey?” Tristan pouted. “Or did I ruin your date with Y/--”</p><p>“Shut it,” Joey covered his mouth. His cheeks were pink (same as Y/N’s), and Tristan could only laugh and playfully grab him by the head. “Hey, let me go brat!”</p><p>Y/N laughed at the pair. They had such a cute friendship. They constantly bickered and annoyed each other but when it came to it, they cared about one another. She looked around to see students slowly entering the school, just as excited as they were for half a day’s class, before she turned to the duo.</p><p>“I wonder where Tea and Yugi are,” she said. “Class is about to begin.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll make it before homeroom,” Joey said. “Come on, let’s go. I don’t want Miss Chono up my ass for being late.”</p><p>The three of them hung out during the homeroom period as the classroom slowly began to fill with their classmates. Joey and Tristan seemed so eager to finish the class period so they could all watch the game, when Tea bolted inside the classroom. Everyone’s attention was suddenly on her, but Tea seemed too frantic to care as she made her way to her friends.</p><p>They looked at her in concern. She was out of breath and panting from all the running but regardless, began to speak. “Yugi’s in trouble,” she said. “We need to go, quick. Someone took his puzzle, and ran off.”</p><p>The last part confused Y/N but she could ask about that another time. Yugi was in trouble, and that was more crucial. Without hesitation, Joey and Tristan stood up. She was about to follow them, when the blonde boy held her back. “No, Y/N,” he said. “Stay here.”</p><p>“What?” Y/N could not help but respond. “But Yugi’s in trouble. I want to help!”</p><p>Joey shook her head. “It’s too dangerous… and <em>complicated</em>. Trust me, it’s better if you stay here. We’ll try to be back before the game.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Please, Y/N,” Joey looked at her. “Trust me on this, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Y/N could only look right back at him. She glanced at the side to see Tristan and Tea waiting for him by the door. She did not fully understand what was going on and there was definitely something they were not sharing with her, but she worried more for Yugi and wanted to help. However, if she would just be bothersome to them, it was better to listen to Joey and not to act as a burden.</p><p>Plus, he was pleading for her to trust him. They were getting to a good place and it would probably stress him out if she just added to their troubles. Hesitantly, she nodded and gave him a small smile.</p><p>“Be safe,” Y/N said. “And I do hope Yugi’s okay.”</p><p>Joey nodded before running after Tea and Tristan, out of the classroom. When they were out of sight, Y/N could not help but sigh and return to her seat. She wondered what was going on. When they mentioned puzzle, it made Y/N think of that pyramid-shaped necklace Yugi always wore, but she wondered what was so special about it that Yugi had to run off and disappear?</p><p>And with the way Tea, Joey and Tristan were acting, she could not help but worry and wonder. There must be more to what was going on. With Yugi disappearing and losing his “puzzle”, it almost seemed like a life-or-death situation. Joey even told her it was too dangerous to accompany them, and she could not help but think and worry about what was happening.</p><p> She just hoped everyone was safe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>Y/N ended up spending the whole day alone. None of the group have returned by lunch, and she wondered if they had already found Yugi or not. Since they missed the morning class, Y/N photocopied her notes and homework for them to catch up on. She ate lunch alone on the rooftop (even Bakura was gone and she did not know why).</p><p>During the whole day, Y/N left Tea some missed calls and messages. She just wanted to know if they were okay or how everything was going. She spent Sports Day alone (and the junior class lost to the seniors), and walked around the halls afterwards. Even after the event ended, she did not hear a word from her friends.</p><p>She was on her way out of the building when her phone rang. She did not even waste a second to answer the call when Tea’s name flashed on the screen.</p><p>“Tea!” She blurted out on the phone, which probably startled the girl from the other line. “How are you? Is everything okay? Is Yugi okay?”</p><p>“Everything is fine, Y/N,” Tea answered. She sounded exhausted, with a mix of both worry and relief. “Yugi is okay. We managed to save him from the fire.”</p><p>“What?” Y/N gasped. “What happened?”</p><p>“It’s complicated, Y/N,” Tea sighed. “I’ll… explain later, but if we’re at the hospital if you want to visit. I’m sorry we had to leave so suddenly. I know you were pretty excited about Sports Day.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Y/N smiled, though Tea could not see it. “I’m just glad you guys are safe and I do want to visit, if that’s okay. Which hospital are you in?”</p><p>“Domino General Hospital,” Tea answered and Y/N nearly dropped the phone.</p><p>
  <em>Well shit.</em>
</p><p>“I’ll…,” Y/N spoke slowly. “I’ll be there. Just text me which room you’re at.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tea affirmed. “We’ll see you later, Y/N.”</p><p>Y/N ended the call and sighed. Of all the hospitals in the city, it had to be <em>that</em> place. Y/N grabbed a scarf from her backpack and wrapped it around her neck to cover her face. She just hoped she would not run into her parents, especially her father. There would be too many questions to be asked.</p><p>She walked in the building, doing her best to avoid eye contact with anyone. She hurried to the room Yugi was assigned to, and decided to peek there. It was weird to eavesdrop on her friends, but they looked so happy and in their own world that she did not want to interrupt.</p><p>“Well,” Yugi was sitting up from his hospital bed. “The puzzle is safe and sound.” Y/N glanced to see Yugi holding the same object that he always wore around his neck. <em>So that really was the puzzle.</em></p><p>“And by the way,” Joey beamed. “So are you, Yug.”</p><p>There were some minor cuts covered in bandages all over both Joey and Tristan’s faces. Y/N’s eyes widened and she realized that the situation they were in was probably worse than she had imagined. Regardless, she was glad they were okay and safe.</p><p>“How could I ever thank you guys for saving my life back there,” Yugi said. “You put yourselves in danger to make sure I would be okay. You are the greatest friends a guy could ever have.”</p><p>Y/N smiled in both happiness and sadness at Yugi’s words. The four of them truly cared about one another. They put their lives on the line for one another,  and their friendship was deeper than she could ever comprehend. It was beautiful to witness but at the same time, Y/N could not help but be sad. Although they were nice to her and treated her like a friend, she realized that she was still an odd-one-out in their group. They have known each other for so long and they have been through a lot, while Y/N just met them at the beginning of the school year. She envied them and wanted to belong, but it would just be awful to suddenly invite herself to an already tight-knit group.</p><p>She shook her head. She should be grateful she even had friends because last time she checked… she had none before this. It did not matter if she was an odd-one-out, they were her friends and she cared, and she was beyond grateful for them. She was grateful they were safe.</p><p>Not wanting to better their private moment, Y/N decided to just leave. She took one more peek to see Tristan and Joey arguing again, while Yugi and Tea laughed. She smiled at the sight of them doing fine, before hurriedly walking out before they could see her.</p><p>She still wanted to make sure Yugi was okay though, and was safe and healthy. Y/N took out her phone and began making a phone call before she would make her way home.</p><p>“Hey Perry,” she spoke up. “I have a favor to ask.”</p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>A doctor came by about an hour after and greeted everyone in the room before checking Yugi’s vitals. Joey, Tristan and Tea looked intently before the doctor looked at all of them and smiled.</p><p>“Vitals are stable and there is no sign of trauma,” she said. “But we would like to keep you here overnight for monitoring.”</p><p>“Is that really necessary, doc?” Joey asked.</p><p>The doctor nodded. “Mr. Mutou is now considered a VIP patient, and we need to monitor his health with utmost priority.”</p><p>“VIP?!” Tristan raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Doc,” Yugi looked confused. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>"We received a call from their representative,” the doctor explained. “They specifically asked that we take extra measures of proper care for Mr. Yugi Mutou. After this, if you may, we will be moving you to the VIP room upstairs to stay overnight.”</p><p>“Say what?!” Joey gasped. “Aren’t those VIP rooms crazy expensive?”</p><p>The doctor simply shrugged. “I’m only following orders, and payment has already been taken care of. There is no need to worry about.”</p><p>“Orders from who anyhow?” Joey asked. “I mean, obviously it can’t be Kaiba. I mean, that jerk is rich… but he won’t spare us even two cents.”</p><p>But the doctor’s response simply surprised them, because of course, they already knew but did not see it coming.</p><p>“Perhaps you know her? The order came from Miss Y/N Ketchum,” she responded. “Her parents own this hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>Y/N was having dinner alone (as usual), but had no appetite. Her mind was on Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan… and that puzzle that they kept on talking about. She tried to look up more about it online, but there seemed to be limited information about it. She could not help but be curious as to why they risked a lot for it.</p><p>Moreover, as much as she did not want to bother it anymore… she still thought of the group’s friendship. It was really great and Y/N hoped that when the time is right… she could be part of such friendship.</p><p>“Miss Y/N,” her train of thought was interrupted when Perry entered the dining room. “I apologize for interrupting your dinner, but a certain Mr. Joey Wheeler is here to see you.”</p><p>Joey? Y/N was surprised. It was getting dark, and maybe he was on his way home from the hospital. Still, she was definitely surprised he came to see her… but why?</p><p>“Do you not want to see him?” Perry asked. “Should I send him away?”</p><p>“No!” Y/N responded quickly. “I’ll talk to him outside.”</p><p>Y/N got up from her the dining table and slowly walked out. She quickly stopped in front of a mirror to look if her appearance was still alright, before going to see Joey. He was standing by the main entrance, still wearing his school uniform. Y/N’s deduction was correct. He came here immediately from the hospital.</p><p>“Joey,” she approached him to let him know of her arrival. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hey Y/N,” he said with an unreadable expression. There was a small smile on his face, though it could not match his eyes.</p><p>“Let’s talk in the garden,” she said as she walked towards that direction. She glanced to make sure Joey was following her, before continuing so when she saw him walking behind.</p><p>They sat on the same bench that they did the evening of her 16<sup>th</sup> birthday. Y/N grew to adore that bench. It was where she and Joey had their moment – where he gave her a doll dress for Choo, where Joey gave her St. Joan, where she had fallen for him.</p><p>“You didn’t come by the hospital today,” Joey was the first to speak. “Tea told us you were going to visit.”</p><p>“I-I… did go,” Y/N admitted. “But I didn’t want to bother you guys… so I left.”</p><p>Joey looked at her. “And moved Yugi up to a VIP room? You could have dropped by to say hello, Y/N. You’re not a bother to us. I… would have wanted to see you.”</p><p>Y/N blushed and nodded, “I wanted to see you too.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you?” Joey asked.</p><p>“You guys were having a moment,” Y/N answered truthfully. “Joey, you guys are a tight-knit group. You’ve been through so much together and seeing you all today, your bond is so special. I didn’t want to ruin that by inviting myself in… I’m sorry.”</p><p>She could not look at Joey after what she said. How could she? He did not, nor did his friends, owe her anything. She was the new kid and as grateful she was to them for befriending her, it was still an anxiety-invoking idea to force herself in a solid group that have been through a lot already. She did not want to be that person. What if she made the gang uncomfortable?</p><p>Y/N felt a tap on her shoulder and finally looked up to see Joey smiling at her. This time, it met his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, but at the same time, Y/N felt strange sensation of relief. “You’re not ruining anything, Y/N,” he said. “And you don’t have to worry so much about that… you are <em>our</em> friend. Mine, Tea, Tristan, Yugi’s… you’re part of our life and we’re happy that you are.”</p><p>Maybe Joey Wheeler had his way with words but with the way he said it, Y/N could not help but be relieved and happy. Sure there were times when they had their own secrets and who knows what else they have been through together, but life was short and there would still be more adventures to come. Y/N could only hope that her friends would let her in, in the right time and she too could be a big part of their lives.</p><p>“Why don’t the you, me and everyone hang out tomorrow?” Joey suggested. “We can hang out, eat, talk to each other more… whatever you want.”</p><p>“Is that alright with you guys?” Y/N asked hesitantly.</p><p>Joey beamed without thinking, “Of course. You don’t have to be so worried around us, Y/N. We got you. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Y/N nodded and stood up.</p><p>She was really lucky to have met these people, and she knew that. She really did make the right choice when she chose to go to school because she met Tristan, Yugi, Téa but most of all, she met Joey. Who knows what meeting the latter would lead to? After all, he has her heart (though he just did not know it yet).</p><p>She held out her hand and Joey looked at her in confusion. She simply smiled and carried on, “Perry made a lot of pasta, so… I was wondering if you would like to stay for dinner?”</p><p>Joey smiled at Y/N. She was just innocent, naïve, but she had the best intentions at heart. He knew she was going to be a dear friend to him, but there was another thing bubbling inside of him that he has not felt in a long time. Why was his heart suddenly messing with him again?</p><p>Regardless, he nodded and took her hand. It was soft and warm, and was melting him on the inside.</p><p>“I’d like that very much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Is this a Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joey and Y/N go on a "date", and Téa starts to suspect something going on. Also, a familiar face from the gang's past has arrived in Domino City and Kaiba, the narcissistic egomaniac, has officially announced the start of Battle City.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm so sorry it took me a while to update :( But I definitely had fun writing this one. </p><p>Also, I need to prepare for some major exams in the next few months and balance my research work so... I'm going to adjust my updates. As much as possible, I'll try to post 1 - 2 updates per month. It really depends on my time and the plot I'm going for~ I hope you all understand and I'm thankful for the support! Thank you so much for the love and kudos :)</p><p>The references for this chapter are from Season 2, Episode 4 "Steppin' Out" and Season 2, Episode 5 "Obelisk the Tormentor"</p><p>I hope you enjoy and thank you~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <em>Rain, rain, go away~</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Come again another day.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Little children want to play!</em>
</p><p class="p2">Y/N was humming as she wiped the windows. School was over, and she was on cleaning duty with Joey and Tristan. The two boys were lazily mopping the floor while bickering with one another, while she was on window duty. It was raining outside, which she was not pleased about. It was Friday afternoon and she was looking forward to going home to rest up a bit before studying. The following week would be exam week, before they could go on Spring break. She just wanted that part to be over, so she could hang out with her friends during the vacation.</p><p class="p2">She and Téa were also going to meet up and study the next day. Téa was having difficulty with their recent Math lessons, and she offered to help. Plus, the latter was going to show her around Domino city hot spots after. Y/N was excited about that too since Téa suggested some fun activities like shopping, getting their nails done and some karaoke.</p><p class="p2">“Joey, we’re on mop duty,” she overheard Tristan spoke as Joey whistled while cleaning the floors. “What are you so happy about?”</p><p class="p2">“My sister Serenity is finally having her eye operation,” Joey smiled. “And it’s all thanks to the 3 million dollars Yugi won at the Duelist Kingdom. She’s going to get her sight back again!”</p><p class="p2">“That’s sweet!” Tristan beamed. “So when do we visit?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N noticed the flash of hesitation on Joey’s face before he spoke up. “It’s not that easy,”he responded to his best friend. “My Mom’s going to be there. Ever since Serenity and I were separated as kids, my Mom and I weren’t able to see eye-to-eye.”</p><p class="p2">Joey had only spoke about his family life to her once, and that was when he stayed over at her place. He mentioned his parents getting divorced as kids, and his mother taking Serenity in. After a series of events, Joey was on his own while Serenity was with his mother, and she didn’t know much else after that.</p><p class="p2">“So I’ll go without you!” Tristan answered excitedly as he playfully wrapped an arm around Joey’s shoulder. “My only concern is whether or not Serenity likes me.”</p><p class="p2">“Don’t get any funny ideas!” Joey looked annoyed as he said that. The boy was definitely overprotective of his younger sister.</p><p class="p2">“Tell me which hospital she’s at and I’ll go visit sweet Serenity alone,” Tristan said cheekily. “You’ll be a third-wheel.”</p><p class="p2">That was when Joey placed Tristan in a headlock and they started bickering. “Tristan, I’ll send you to the hospital.” Then the boys were back at their usual bickering, which made Y/N giggle.</p><p class="p2">For the past few days, it seemed like the gang truly made an effort to get to know her and try to include her in their group hang-outs. She joined them in their mall hang-outs or whenever they would hang out in Yugi’s place. She was grateful that they were all trying to include her, though she was certain majority of it was thanks to Joey’s effort. She was really happy still. Finally, she was so close to finding her solid group of friends.</p><p class="p2">“Hey Y/N!” Y/N’s train of thought was interrupted when she was Téa rushing towards her.</p><p class="p2">“Hey Téa,” she smiled. “I thought you went home?”</p><p class="p2">“I was about to,” Téa chuckled sheepishly. “But about tomorrow…” the girl looked hesitant. “Listen, something really important came up and I wouldn’t be able to meet. Is it okay if we reschedule on Sunday?”</p><p class="p2">“Oh,” Y/N responded. “Sure! We can study on Sunday… is everything okay?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, it’s just…” Téa’s face turned pink. “Something’s wrong and… Yugi’s really worried. He says there’s something really important we need to do. I’m really sorry. I don’t want you to think I’m bailing on you.”</p><p class="p2">“Then I’ll go with Y/N then,” the girls’ conversation was interrupted as they turned to see Joey approaching them. “What were you guys supposed to do tomorrow?”</p><p class="p2">“Study, Joey,” Téa said. “Y/N was going to help me with my Math, then we were going to go around Domino tomorrow.”</p><p class="p2">“Then I’ll accompany Y/N,” Joey answered. “Well… I’m not gifted in class, am I? Plus, it would definitely help my grades if I <em>did</em> exert a bit more effort. I’m not particularly bright with Chemistry and Trig.”</p><p class="p2">“I can help you with that,” Y/N smiled. “Which parts of both subjects are you having difficulty with?”</p><p class="p2">“Everything,” Joey laughed. “After studying, maybe I can show you around too, Y/N? Is that okay with you?”</p><p class="p2">“That would be great!” Y/N tried not to sound excited, but her voice gave it away. Though Joey did not seem to mind and from the corner of her eye, Téa was smirking as if she noticed something.</p><p class="p2">“Cool,” Joey said. “Well, I better head back to cleaning. Let’s meet around 11 at Domino Plaza?”</p><p class="p2">“Sure!” Y/N nodded. “Thank you Joey.”</p><p class="p2">Joey nodded before returning to his mop duty while Y/N resumed her window cleaning. The one person left, Téa Gardner, couldn’t help but smile at what had just unravelled in front of her. She knew that Joey and Y/N were getting along really well, but she had yet to consider the possibility that something <em>more</em> could be going on.</p><p class="p2">“Well,” she chuckled. “This all worked out better than I had expected.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">“Should I go with the white blouse or the black one?” Y/N held two pairs of clothing in front of her as she looked in the mirror. After about a minute of contemplating, she huffed and tossed the clothing on her bed before sitting on the carpeted floor.</p><p class="p2">Why was she suddenly concerned about what to wear, about wanting to look good? She was only meeting Joey, but she knew that was the exact reason why she wanted to look her best. She was meeting Joey! And they were going to be alone! It was kind of expected that someone would want to look good in front of their crush, and Y/N was no exception. Sure, they were only going to study and roam around Domino city tomorrow but she still wanted to put her best foot forward.</p><p class="p2">A knock interrupted her overthinking, and Perry entered the room with a cup of tea in his hand, setting it down on the coffee table at the side. “Why are your clothes scattered on the floor?” he could not help but ask. “Luce will not be pleased when she sees that she has to fix this again.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N stood up and gave an apologetic bow. “Sorry Perry,” she said. “I was looking for… something nice to wear for tomorrow.”</p><p class="p2">“All your clothes are nice, Miss Y/N,” Perry remarked. “What is so important about tomorrow?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N’s face turned red as she timidly looked at the floor and played with her hands. “I’m… meeting with Joey.”</p><p class="p2">Why was she feeling much more, embarrassed now that she’s said it out loud? It felt like a secret she just wanted to keep for herself, and she suddenly felt so exposed after admitting it to Perry. However, the older man simply smiled at the girl. She was not completely aware of it, but she was finally growing up on her own terms.</p><p class="p2">“I see,” Perry smiled and nodded as he walked towards the door. But right when he was about to leave, he turned to Y/N once more and spoke up. “You should wear the white blouse. It complements you more.”</p><p class="p2">Perry left right after and Y/N breathed out a sigh in relief. She grabbed the white blouse from her bed and smiled. Their conversation went better than expected and now, all that was left was her meeting with Joey tomorrow, with just the two of them. Is this what people would call a date? Well, definitely not. She and Joey were just friends, but that did not stop her from getting both nervous and excited for the next day.</p><p class="p2">She could not wait.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">Joey glanced at the giant digital clock in on top of the monument to see that it was already 10:58. The last thing he expected from himself was to be so punctual that he arrived earlier than the designated meet-up time, but there he was. He thought for a moment if this was considered a date, because it was just going to be him and Y/N. When he heard that Téa was cancelling their plans last minute, he just could not help but blurt out that he would take Y/N out instead (not that he minded). Now there he was, and for some reason, his heart was beating so fast and he was overthinking. <em>What if Y/N bailed? Or if she did show up, what if she has an awful time?</em></p><p class="p2">“Joey!” His prayers were answered, when he heard her voice. He turned to see Y/N slowly approaching him and his eyes widened. She was wearing a white blouse tucked under a mid-length denim skirt and white sandals. She reminded him of a doll - a really, really cute one. “Hi,” she chirped. “I hope I didn’t make you wait long.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N suddenly felt self-conscious with the way Joey was looking at her. <em>Did she overdo it? Did she put on too much make-up? Did she overdress?</em> It was also her opportunity to look at Joey to see that he was sporting his usual messy, blonde hair and dressed in a white shirt, green jacket, denim jeans and sneakers. He looked so casual, but handsome. Y/N was freaking out.</p><p class="p2">“Ummm,” she awkwardly coughed. “Joey?”</p><p class="p2">“Oh, sorry Y/N!” the boy was just as dazed as she was. “You look… really pretty.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N blushed and smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p class="p2">“So,” it was Joey’s turn to cough. “Where do you want to have lunch? We better eat before studying.”</p><p class="p2">“I’m not really familiar with the places around here,” Y/N was embarrassed to admit. “What do you recommend? I’m fine eating anything.”</p><p class="p2">“You sure?” Joey asked and Y/N nodded. The former smiled, “Well, there’s this burger place that Yugi and I often go to after school. Is that okay with you? They have great food there.” Y/N nodded. “Alright!” the boy unconsciously grabbed her hand as he started to lead her through the crowd. “Let’s go!”</p><p class="p2">Y/N was freaking out on the inside. Joey was holding her hand, and she was wondering how could he even stay so calm when she was figuratively on fire? They brushed through the crowd of Domino Plaza. For some reason, there were more people than usual but after a few more minutes of walking, they finally stopped in a fast food chain called <em>Burger World</em>.</p><p class="p2">“Téa used to work here,” Joey told her as he let go of Y/N’s hand. The latter inwardly pouted as they entered the eatery. “Do you want to eat anything in particular?”</p><p class="p2">“I’ll have what you will be having,” Y/N said. “I have never been here before.”</p><p class="p2">Joey smiled. “That seems fair,” he said. “I’ll order and you get us seats?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N nodded and headed straight for an empty booth. She took out her Science and Math notes, so she could help Joey with the lessons he was struggling in. Joey returned after 10 minutes, saying that their orders would just be served. He was surprised to see Y/N already had her notes prepared on the table, and then he remembered that the whole point of this meet-up was to study first and have fun later. He slid into the sit across Y/N, and the latter looked at him and smiled.</p><p class="p2">“So which one do you want to start with?” Y/N asked. “Chemistry or Trig?”</p><p class="p2">“Trig would be good,” Joey answered. “Damn that stupid unit circle is confusing me.”</p><p class="p2">“Alright,” Y/N chuckled. “Let’s start with the unit circle.”</p><p class="p2">Joey did his best to listen. He really did, but how could he when Y/N was so close to him? She was cluelessly sitting there talking about how he should memorize the unit circle, when all his attention was on her. Luckily, their food arrived right when Y/N asked if he wanted a sample test on the lesson. Joey ordered a simple set of cheeseburger, fries and cola. However, he could not help but laugh when he saw Y/N grab a fork and knife from the tray. Sometimes, he forgets that she was raised differently but she was not as awful as he had expected from the upper society (his only other encounters with rich people were Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba).</p><p class="p2">“Y/N, you can use your hands,” Joey pointed out as Y/N looked at him confused.</p><p class="p2">“I can?” Y/N asked, and the the boy laughed.</p><p class="p2">“It’s more fun to eat it this way… if you’re comfortable,” Joey said. “I’ll show you. Grab it with your two hands and take a big bite.”</p><p class="p2">He held up his burger with his two hands before taking a big bite, and Y/N followed him like a pre-schooler would follow their teacher. Once she took a big bite, she couldn’t help but laugh. Joey was right. It was more fun to eat with one’s hands. If Perry or her parents were to see her doing this, she would be screwed but they were not there so she did not care. Besides, she was with Joey and she could be more herself when she was with him.</p><p class="p2">“You got a little something here…” Joey tried to point the streak of mayonnaise at the corner of her lips. Y/N was confused, so the boy just grabbed a tissue and wiped it off her. Y/N blushed at the contact and once again, her insides were freaking out. <em>That almost felt like a scene from a movie,</em> she thought.</p><p class="p2">After eating, the two of them set their trays aside and Y/N took out her notes again. Y/N was talking about right triangles and once more, Joey felt like losing brain cells. He was grateful that Y/N was helping him with lessons, but he felt that he didn’t need these deep down. It’s not like he has to measure the angles of triangles if he was going to be a professional duelist.</p><p class="p2">“Okay Joey,” Y/N spoke up. “You don’t need to worry about the right triangle. All you need to do is remember the mnemonic SOH-CAH-TOA. The formula for <em>sine-teta</em> is opposite divided by the hypotenuse and…”</p><p class="p2">She kept on rambling, and all Joey did was look at her. When he told her earlier that day that she looked really pretty, he knew it was an understatement. Of course Y/N had always been pretty. That’s how she caught his eye when she first came to school, but today, she looked really radiant. Her hair was down and it was styled with a clip on the upper part of it. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were tinted pink— <em>Wait, why was he even looking at her lips? Joseph Wheeler, don’t even think about it</em>, he thought to himself when he realized how his thoughts got carried away.</p><p class="p2">“Joey, are you listening?” Y/N asked. That was when the former realized that Y/N was done explaining and he had zoned out the whole time, thinking of her lips. <em>What a moron</em>, he wanted to slap himself. “Am I boring you?”</p><p class="p2">“No!” Joey quickly shook his head. “It’s just… studying is not really my forté, you know? It’s extremely boring and half of the lessons we learn probably won’t benefit us when we finish High School.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N laughed and nodded. “I get what you mean,” she said as she took out a notebook and held it out to him. Joey took it and looked at Y/N in question. He opened it and his eyes widened when he realized that it was all the notes from their lessons in class. “I tried to simplify them as much as possible, so it wouldn’t be hard to understand. I hope this would help in your studies for our exam next week.”</p><p class="p2">“Aw, Y/N, you didn’t have to,” Joey said as he looked at her neatly-organized handwriting with additional notes from her and simplified formulae. She must have exerted a lot of effort in making this. “I’m… this is too much. I owe you.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N shook her head. “I wanted to help,” she smiled. “And I know how hard studying must be for you soI hope this will ease the burden, even if it’s just a little bit.”</p><p class="p2">“Thank you Y/N,” he said. “I… I’ll work hard to pass those exams.”</p><p class="p2">“I’ll be here if you need me,” Y/N assured him. “And I’ll support you no matter what.”</p><p class="p2">Joey blushed at her words and suddenly an idea popped in his head. Obviously this girl needed more fun in her life and he needed an excuse to get out of studying (and getting distracted by Y/N), so he decided that it was time to paint the town red. Besides, Téa did mention that they were supposed to hang out after studying.</p><p class="p2">“Let’s take a study break,” Joey got up and put the notebook in his jacket. Y/N was surprised as she stood up and followed him.</p><p class="p2">“Already?” Y/N asked. “But we barely started studying! Are you sure? What are we going to do?”</p><p class="p2">“You ask too many questions,” Joey laughed and again, grabbed Y/N’s hand. “Trust me. You and I are going to have some fun!”</p><p class="p2">Y/N was once again freaking out as Joey held her hand, but she allowed him to whisk her away to the lively streets of Domino. She did not know what was going to happen, but she trusted Joey and she knew she was going to be safe with him.</p><p class="p2">Let the fun begin.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">First, Joey took her to see a movie. They both ended up agreeing on a horror movie, and she volunteered to pay (since Joey paid for lunch). The boy hesitantly agreed but on the condition that he would pay for the popcorn.</p><p class="p2">It was a pretty creepy and weird film. Both of them shamelessly screamed whenever a jump scare or gory scene occurred and right after, they would look at each other and laugh. It was a miracle that the movie goers hadn’t gotten angry with them.</p><p class="p2">“What did you think of the movie?” Y/N asked as they both got out of the cinema.</p><p class="p2">“Awful!” Joey laughed. “…And genius at the same time. I’m probably going to sleep with one eye open tonight.”</p><p class="p2">“Same here,” Y/N giggled as they got out. “So where to next?”</p><p class="p2">Joey smiled and grabbed her hand again (the boy really had no clue what he was doing to Y/N), “I have an idea. Come on.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">Joey took Y/N to the Domino Arcade next. The place was crowded on a weekend, with people mostly gathering around the Dance Revolution section. They overheard that there was a face-off going on with some girl defeating the reigning champion, but she and Joey had other plans as the latter led her to the shooting range.</p><p class="p2">“I’m pretty good at this game,” Joey told her as he paid the man behind the counter. “If I shoot target 5 times, we get prize! Do you want any?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N looked at the rack of prizes and the one that caught her eye was a small, orange dragon plushie. She shyly nodded and pointed at that one, making Joey smile.</p><p class="p2">“I’ll get it for you then,” he said. True to Joey’s word, he was truly good with the shooting game. He was able to shoot the target perfectly five times and as prize, he chose the orange dragon plushie that Y/N wanted. “For you.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N couldn’t help but squeal and pull Joey in for a hug. “Thank you! Thank you!” she said. “Choo has a friend!”</p><p class="p2">After a while, she pulled away when she realized that they were so close in proximity. She did not mean to hug Joey. She was just excited, but that did not stop her inside from going crazy and her cheeks were suddenly feeling hot. She glanced at Joey to see that he was covering his face as well, but for who knows what.</p><p class="p2">“So,” she coughed, trying to change the topic. “What do we do next?”</p><p class="p2">Joey seemed at ease and finally clapped his hands, “Let’s have some more fun!”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">It was already dark when Joey and Y/N’s “date” had finished. Y/N was exhausted, but it was the most fun that she has ever had and it was all thanks to Joey. After they played more arcade games, he took her to the aquarium where they looked at different specimen and watched a live show. Afterward, they went for karaoke (and discovered neither of them have nice vocals) then sightseeing in Domino’s popular tourist spots (Joey has already been there before but he went just to show Y/N around) then ate some desserts at a nearby café. Now, they were just walking around the city, enjoying the remaining day before they would go home and go back to reality.</p><p class="p2">“So, Y/N,” Joey was the first to speak up. “Did you have fun today?”</p><p class="p2">“I did,” Y/N smiled and nodded. “It’s all thanks to you, Joey.”</p><p class="p2">“Then I’m glad,” Joey said. “That was the point of today. I wanted to see you have fun… since, you know, you told me you barely got the chance to do so when you were still homeschooled.”</p><p class="p2">“You’re right, Joey,” Y/N answered. “This day was just… unreal. I have never experienced anything quite like it, and who knew I missed out on so much growing up.”</p><p class="p2">Joey laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder. They had stopped walking now and he was looking at her with a gentle smile, “You don’t have to miss out on anything anymore, Y/N, and I’m here… the gang’s here for you too. No more feeling lonely.”</p><p class="p2">“No more,” Y/N repeated the last part and smiling at the boy in front of her. “Thank you Joey… you’re an amazing friend.”</p><p class="p2"><em>For now</em>, her mind carelessly slipped into her head. She felt selfish for knowing that there was a part of her that wanted to be more with him. But right now, she was just content being his friend. She didn’t want to get so greedy quickly, and so she just enjoyed the moment.</p><p class="p2">“Come on,” Joey held out her hand. “I’ll walk you home.”</p><p class="p2">As they passed the city, Joey noticed that the streets of Domino were more crowded than usual. It wasn’t even rush hour yet, and there were already many people in the plaza. Joey’s eyes widened when he spotted some familiar faces — Joey’s eyes widened when he spotted Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor and Mako Tsunami. They were some of his and Yugi’s former rivals from Duelist Kingdom. What were they doing here in Domino?</p><p class="p2">“Hey,” Joey felt Y/N tugging the sleeve of his jacket. “Isn’t that Téa and Yugi?”</p><p class="p2">Joey turned to see his two best friends also looking around the street. And that was when he noticed a familiar, leggy blonde woman approaching the duo. Joey’s heart could not help but skip a beat.</p><p class="p2"><em>Mai Valentine</em>. It had been a while since he had thought of that name but she was a very important friend to him. He owed her a lot, and it was because of her that he was able to defeat Bandit Keith. She gave him her entry card to the duel, and it was thanks to her that he was able to help Serenity. He smiled to himself in gratitude.</p><p class="p2">“Um, Joey?” his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Y/N’s voice. “Do you want to go over and say hi to Yugi and Téa?”</p><p class="p2">But before he could respond, a loud voice boomed over their heads. All of a sudden, Domino city was filled with Seto Kaiba’s face on every screen. Joey could not help but roll his eyes. <em>Damn Kaiba for always being such a flashy egomaniac.</em></p><p class="p2">“Greetings duelists, welcome to the town of Domino,” Kaiba spoke into the screen. “More importantly, welcome to my tournament. I see you each received your private invite to KaibaCorp’s very exclusive Duel Monsters tournament, and you have enough brains to show up here tonight.”</p><p class="p2">That certainly caused a negative reaction among everyone in the crowd, even Joey suddenly seemed riled up and angry.</p><p class="p2">“I didn’t get an invite!” Joey sneered. “Screw you, Kaiba!”</p><p class="p2">“Seeing that you are all elite duelists, I’ve added special rules for experts,” the man on the screen continued. “For example, you will duel using these new and improved duel disks.”</p><p class="p2">Seto Kaiba held out KaibaCorp’s newest technological gem. Y/N took a good look at it on screen and noticed that it would definitely be more convenient for duelists to use. She glanced at Joey to see him more fired up and intently listening as Kaiba continued on.</p><p class="p2">“Another new rule that I designed for the tournament is that before each duel, both players must wager their rarest card and the loser of the duel forfeits his card to the winner,” he said.</p><p class="p2">“No way! My Red Eyes?!” Joey yelled out in disbelief. “I have to wager Red Eyes if I joined?”</p><p class="p2">She tried to understood what Joey was feeling. If she were to wager Prediction Princess Tarotrei in a duel and lose, she would be heartbroken. When she first saw that card in Grandpa Mutou’s shop, it just drew her in. It must have been that way when Joey first got his Red Eyes Black Dragon and even the thought of possibly losing it would be scary.</p><p class="p2">“My competition will make Pegasus’ Duelist Kingdom tournament look like a joke,” Kaiba added. <em>What a narcissist</em>, Y/N could not help but roll her eyes. How could he be so full of it, even when talking? Ironically, however, the crowd was suddenly cheering him when they were just sneering at him minutes ago.</p><p class="p2">Suddenly, the air in the plaza got stronger and the sound of a helicopter was fast approaching. Both Y/N and Joey looked up to see Kaiba standing by the door of his vehicle, standing in all his conceited glory. It almost seemed like he was looking down at all of them.</p><p class="p2">Kaiba smirked and raised his hand on the screen, as he continued speaking, “Don’t forget to register and pick up your duel disks because exactly one week from today my Battle City tournament begins!”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">It was really dark now when Joey walked Y/N home. They weren’t able to catch up with Yugi and Téa since after Kaiba’s announcement, the two had disappeared so they decided to just head home. He was silent throughout their stroll, so Y/N knew he was thinking really hard about the tournament. Did he plan on joining? Was he really going to wager the Red Eyes Black Dragon?</p><p class="p2">“Joey?” Y/N spoke softly and the boy turned towards her. “Are you okay?”</p><p class="p2">“Oh yeah,” Joey said. “Sorry about that. I didn’t expect Kaiba to cause such a scene, and who knew he was suddenly going to start a tournament. He probably just wants to see if he can beat Yugi again.”</p><p class="p2">“Right,” Y/N nodded. “Well, what about you? Do you plan to join?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” Joey answered without hesitation. “If there’s one thing that I really enjoy, Y/N, it’s dueling but I’m just worried, you know… putting your rarest card on the line. That’s a big risk.”</p><p class="p2">“You can do it though,” Y/N said and the boy looked at her. She smiled, “You ranked 2nd in Duelist Kingdom. You stood your ground when you dueled Yugi, Bandit Keith… even Rex Raptor. That’s how you won Red Eyes right, Joey?” The boy nodded and she continued, “You are a great duelist. You always beat the odds… so you can beat this.”</p><p class="p2">That pep talk was definitely unexpected from Y/N, but it made his heart race and it was exactly what he needed. The right confirmation to join Battle City, and she was right. He could beat the odds. His friends believed in him, Y/N believed in him, Serenity believed in him, and he owed it to himself to believe in himself and his deck.</p><p class="p2">“I’ll be there cheering you on, Joey,” Y/N said. “I’ll go to your every match. You got this!”</p><p class="p2">That was when Joey pulled her in for a hug. Y/N seemed surprised as she stilled for a moment but relaxed after while, and hugged him right back. He did not completely understand why he did that but it just felt right and knowing she was going to be there to support him, just made him want to duel harder.</p><p class="p2">“You’re right, Y/N,” he whispered into her hair. “I do."</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Missing in Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N finally feels like part of the gang, and Kaiba is definitely petty for not giving Joey the respect he deserves. To make matters worse, the best boy goes missing when Serenity needs him the most, so the gang flips the town upside down to find him. Also, Y/N opens up a little more about her past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reference for this chapter is Season 2, Episode 6 "Stalked by the Rare Hunters" -- I made some revisions in the conversation to fit Y/N in the story. Enjoy everyone! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“I can’t believe money bag didn’t send an invite to me!” Joey ranted to the gang the following week at school. “I was the runner-up in Duelist Kingdom! Where’s the respect!?”</p><p class="p2">“Here’s the news flash for you, Joey,” Tristan remarked. “Kaiba doesn’t like you.”</p><p class="p2">That just made Joey angrier as he balled his fist and started throwing a tantrum like a child, “I’ll give him something not to like!”</p><p class="p2">It was lunch time on a Friday, and the exam period was almost finished. The week had been hectic, but everyone was just relieved. One more exam in the afternoon, then they would finally have a week’s worth of vacation. It was perfect time for R&amp;R, but Seto Kaiba just coincidentally scheduled Battle City Tournament during the spring break. It was going to be an interesting way to spend the vacation.</p><p class="p2">At the moment, everyone had been busy cramming during homeroom before the whole morning was allotted for their Math exam. Now that was over, the gang headed to the rooftop to eat and chill time before the Science exam in the afternoon. It was also during their lunch that Yugi brought up Battle City, and that just seemed to trigger something in Joey, remembering that he didn’t get an invite from Seto Kaiba himself.</p><p class="p2">“What about you, Yug?” Joey asked.“Are you going to enter the tournament?”</p><p class="p2">“I have to,” Yugi answered without hesitation. “I just found out that entering Kaiba’s Battle City tournament is the only way I can achieve my destiny.”</p><p class="p2">“Your destiny?” Joey looked confused. “What are you talking about?”</p><p class="p2">“It’s kind of a long story,” Yugi answered.</p><p class="p2">“I got nowhere to go,” Joey countered.</p><p class="p2">“Alright,” Yugi took a deep breath. “Some kind of evil force is coming back from the past and I’m destined to join this tournament to defeat it.”</p><p class="p2">The gang seemed unfazed by what Yugi said, while Y/N was confused. Destiny? Were they the kind of people who believed in these kinds of things? What evil force was Yugi even talking about, and what kind of tournament was this, that Yugi was meant to defeat some sinister force? The last time Y/N checked, Duel Monsters was just a card game.</p><p class="p2">Téa noticed that confused look on Y/N’s face and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Trust me,” she said. “The more you hang out with Yugi, the more you will encounter these weird things. It’s kind of hard to believe, until you witness it.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N smiled and nodded at Téa’s words. As peculiar and difficult to understand their conversation was, a part of Y/N was still happy that they were slowly letting her in. Back when she was still fairly new, she felt out-of-place with the gang’s bond. Now, they seemed more comfortable towards her and were freely talking about this “destiny” scenario. It didn’t make sense (yet) but knowing that the gang trusted her enough with these accommodations, Y/N was very happy.</p><p class="p2">“Then it’s my destiny to help!” Joey yelled out. “And I got just the card! I’m talking about Red Eyes Black Dragon, folks! With this baby in my deck, I got it paid.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N smiled. Last weekend, when the tournament was first announced, Joey was worried about wagering his Red Eyes Black Dragon but now, he seemed more confident, especially with Yugi being there. That just made Y/N a little happier</p><p class="p2">“Isn’t that right my little Red Eyes?” Joey cooed to his Duel Monsters card, as if he were talking to a cute toddler. “Who’s ready to help me kick some major Kaiba butt?”</p><p class="p2">The real icing on the cake was when Joey kissed his card like a parent would when they kissed their child. Téa, Yugi and Tristan all looked weirded out, while Y/N just giggled at how funny and extra Joey was being. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Téa, who had started noticing some suspicions toward Joey and Y/N’s interactions.</p><p class="p2"><em>Maybe when you like someone that much, you overlook how weird they are</em>, Téa thought as she just watched Y/N droopily admire at Joey. <em>Ah, puppy love. At last Y/N is becoming a woman.</em></p><p class="p2">“What’s the matter? You never saw a guy kiss a card?” Joey snapped at his friends when he realized that they were staring at him in judgment (except Y/N, who was a teenage girl in-love). “With my Red Eyes, I’ll put Kaiba to shame!”</p><p class="p2">Téa could not help but roll her eyes at how carried away her friend was being, “Didn’t you learn the last time you dueled Kaiba?”</p><p class="p2">“Téa’s right, Joey,” Yugi nodded. “Your Red Eyes is a powerful card, but it doesn’t guarantee that you’ll defeat Kaiba.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” Joey’s shoulders slumped. “You got a point.”</p><p class="p2">“You need to have a little patience,” Yugi smiled and gave him gentle encouragement. “First, you should get used to his new and more advanced version of the duel disk.”</p><p class="p2">“The old ones were too advanced for me,” Joey clenched his fists and looked up the sky as if he were reminiscing. “It cost me the duel!”</p><p class="p2">That was when Joey started to rant out (again) about their time in Duelist Kingdom. He mentioned that one time Kaiba arrived in Duelist Kingdom and they were trying out his prototype for duel disks. Joey didn’t understand so much how it worked, plus a few more of Kaiba’s tricks, and the former lost the duel. The blonde boy was still bitter about that to this very day.</p><p class="p2">“You’re a much better duelist now than you were then , Joey,” Yugi said. “But before you jump into another duel with Kaiba, you should practice with it first.”</p><p class="p2">“Then what are we waiting for?” Joey snapped his fingers in excitement. “I got to try and sign up for this thing!”</p><p class="p2">The gang couldn’t help but sigh at how impulsive Joey was being, but none of them could blame him. Dueling was the one thing Joey was truly passionate about, and he couldn’t contain his excitement.</p><p class="p2">“Hold your horses, Joey!” Both Téa and Tristan grabbed the blonde boy by his shoulder. “We have a Chemistry exam next period. Let’s go after school.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh, right,” Joey laughed. “After school it is then. For now, we need to conquer another evil force… Chemistry!”</p><p class="p2">“You can do it, Joey!” Y/N gave a little encouragement.</p><p class="p2">The blonde boy smiled and winked at her, making Y/N blush. After their “date” during the weekend and that moment before he took her home, somehow, Y/N felt that she and Joey were getting closer. She was really happy and she couldn’t wait to see what direction their friendship would go to.</p><p class="p2">“Alright, ready to kick some Chemistry ass, guys?” Joey said with so much enthusiasm.</p><p class="p2">“Sure Joey,” Tristan scoffed. “Sure.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">After school, the five of them walked around the streets of Domino to see where the registration for Battle City was. It was a relief that school was over and it was officially vacation time. Now they were looking for the store that held the registry for Kaiba’s tournamant, so they took time to roam around the city. Once Téa found the place, the gang (especially Joey and Tristan) quickly headed to the store to sign up.</p><p class="p2">“Hi,” Yugi approached the man behind the registration counter, with the gang following behind. “We’re here to register for the Battle City Tournament and get our duel disks.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, my young friends,” the man smiled. “You came to the right place. You’re fortunate since I have three duel disks left, but first, I’m going to have to see if you’re qualified.”</p><p class="p2">It was no surprise that Yugi was more than qualified. He was the King of Games, he beat Kaiba, and he was the only one to ever beat <em>the</em> Maximillion Pegasus. According to the screen on registration, Yugi scored five stars and his ace card, Dark Magician was on screen. The Duel Monsters fan in Y/N couldn’t help but be starstruck since Yugi had already shown her his ace card.</p><p class="p2">“Where does this information come from?” Yugi could not help but ask.</p><p class="p2">“KaibaCorp performed extensive research on duelists around the world,” the man answered. “All the information was placed on database, and it shows your skill and the rarest card you have ever played. To ensure that only that best duelist entered, Mr. Kaiba has gone through great lengths to learn about you and your deck.”</p><p class="p2">It was almost as if unison, the gang was shocked and their jaws figuratively fell on the ground. The last part definitely sounded creepy and in Y/N’s opinion, it was borderline stalker behavior. Joey once mentioned that Kaiba is obsessed with Yugi and Y/N didn’t take it seriously, thinking it was just some snide remark or joke. Now, it almost didn’t seem like a joke.</p><p class="p2">“Well as promised, since you qualified to enter, you get this,” the man held out the newest KaibaCorp duel disk and Yugi excitedly received it. From the image and description in the box, it did look very innovative and cool. Y/N couldn’t wait to see her friends use it.</p><p class="p2">“I want to register also!” Joey intervened to the man. “Joey Wheeler is the name.”</p><p class="p2">“Let me see,” the man said as he typed onto his computer. “Joey Wheeler.”</p><p class="p2">Even Y/N was surprised when she saw that Joey only scored one star despite being a runner up in Duelist Kingdom. Now, Kaiba really was just being a petty elitist. Why did he even hate Joey so much?</p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry your rank is much too low to enter,” the man said.</p><p class="p2">Those words were enough to anger Joey and throw a rampage. He started yelling about how much of a jerk Kaiba was and how he was the runner-up of Duelist Kingdom. Tristan grabbed the blonde boy his arms and tried to calm him down.</p><p class="p2">“It is weird that he doesn’t quality,” Téa remarked.</p><p class="p2">“True,” Y/N nodded. “I mean, I was expecting maybe three to four stars? Making it far in Pegasus’ tournament is a big deal.”</p><p class="p2">After a few more minutes of calming Joey down, the man called for their attention. “I’m sorry Joey,” he said. “It appears that my hard drive was malfunctioning, and you actually had four stars. Congratulations, you qualified.”</p><p class="p2">Suddenly, Joey’s mood turned over one hundred eighty degrees. Now, he was excited and happy compared to his temper just a few minutes ago. He was giggling as he grabbed his duel disk and cheered.</p><p class="p2">“Come to papa!” he said. “Yeah!”</p><p class="p2">Yugi smiled and the gang cheered, “Battle City Tournament, here we come!”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">“Sorry I can’t walk you home, Y/N,” Joey smiled. “Serenity’s operation is tomorrow, and I told her I’d stay in the hospital tonight.”</p><p class="p2">After Yugi and Joey grabbed their duel disks, the gang separated with everyone heading home. Normally, Joey and Y/N would go home together but tonight, the boy had other plans. Hisyounger sister was finally getting her eye operation, and he wanted to be there to support her. As much as it pained him that he couldn’t spend time with Y/N, he wanted to be there for sister more.</p><p class="p2">“It’s no problem,” Y/N nodded. “I understand, and I wish for Serenity’s successful operation and smooth recovery.”</p><p class="p2">“Thanks Y/N,” Joey said. “Not just for the luck… you’ve been really supportive towards all this. You’re a great pal.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N blushed at Joey’s words and nodded. Her heart was beating like mad (she could almost hear it shouting “I like you” to the boy). Fortunately for her, Joey was too excited to notice how flustered he was before he bid goodbye.</p><p class="p2">“Well, I hope to see you at the tournament!” he said as he waved and started to run off the distance. “Bye Y/N!”</p><p class="p2">Y/N couldn’t help but nodded and smile. There was that boy she really adored. He had her heart, and she did not even know how he did it.</p><p class="p2">“Later, Joey.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">Y/N woke up to the loud ringing of her phone the next day, much to her annoyance. She looked at the time to see at it was barely nine in the morning, and she could not help but groan. It was the first day of vacation, and she just wanted to sleep in a little bit. Who would even call her on such hour on a weekend?</p><p class="p2">“Hello?” she could not help but yawn on the phone as she stretched her arms and groggily sat up.</p><p class="p2">“Y/N!” She was surprised that Yugi was calling her at such time. He sounded nervous, frantic and scared all at the same time, which made Y/N vicariously feel the same. She suddenly felt awake as she responded.</p><p class="p2">“Yugi?” she responded. “What’s wrong?”</p><p class="p2">“Mrs. Wheeler called,” he said. “Joey didn’t show up at the hospital last night.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">Y/N ran as quick as she could to Domino Plaza, where Yugi, Tristan and Téa had just arrived. They all looked just as worried and concerned. What happened to Joey?</p><p class="p2">“Any sign of Joey?” Téa asked. “Anything?”</p><p class="p2">“I didn’t see him anywhere,” Tristan answered. “I checked all of his usual spots. There must be some place we’re not thinking about!”</p><p class="p2">“What do you think, Y/N?” Yugi asked. “You usually go home with Joey. What happened last night?”</p><p class="p2">“We separated a few blocks from here,” Y/N responded. “He said he was going to stay at the hospital to stay with Serenity, so we left separately. I should have stayed with him. I’m sorry!”</p><p class="p2">“It’s not your fault, Y/N,” Téa gave her a reassuring smile. “We don’t know what happened after.”</p><p class="p2">The worry was eating the gang alive. Where could he have gone? It just wasn’t like Joey to disappear like that. Something must have happened, and the thought of it scared them more.</p><p class="p2">“We should split up,” Tristan said. “And check every corner of the city. You guys check up here, and I’m heading downtown.”</p><p class="p2">Everyone nodded and did as told, determined to find their friend. Time was running out.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">Y/N looked at all the places Joey showed her around last weekend, but he was an absolute no-show. After about two hours later, she called Téa and asked for any updates. Unfortunately, their luck as a good as hers so the gang decided to just meet up at the pier.</p><p class="p2">“Y/N!!” Yugi called when he spotted her running towards them. “Found anything?”</p><p class="p2">“No,” Y/N shook her head. “How about you guys?”</p><p class="p2">Both shook their heads, and Y/N’s heart sank. <em>Where are you, Joey?</em></p><p class="p2">As if on cue, the three of them heard a bike approaching. Y/N recognized Tristan on his bike but he wasn’t alone. Seated behind him was a man dressed in a torn denim jacket, white shirt and sleeves. He was holding onto Tristan as they rode his bike, and Y/N couldn’t help but breathe out both relief and worry. They had found Joey, but he was wearing yesterday’s clothes. What could have happened?</p><p class="p2">“Hey! Look who I found!” Tristan yelled as he continued to drive.</p><p class="p2">“They found Joey!” Téa beamed.</p><p class="p2">“And he could still make it to Serenity’s operation,” Yugi cheered.</p><p class="p2">The three of them happily looked on as Tristan drove away, hoping that they would make it in time for Serenity’s operation. Hopefully, though, Joey was alright too.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">Y/N was crazy and she knew it. She had no business going there, but her stupid brain and heart just would not stop bugging her. After they found out that Joey had safely arrived in time for Serenity’s operation, she asked for the hospital address and the two just gave her a strange look when she said she wanted to check on Joey.</p><p class="p2">“I just want to see if he’s okay,” Y/N said. “You know… after everything.”</p><p class="p2">“Are you sure, Y/N?” Téa asked. “Yonezato Hospital is in the other side of town. It would take an hour or so to get there.”</p><p class="p2">“I’ll manage,” Y/N answered. “Can you text me the address?” Téa nodded, and Y/N gave her a grateful smile.</p><p class="p2">“Give us an update on how Joey’s doing, okay?” Yugi asked. “We’ll call him too to check on him once everything’s settled.”</p><p class="p2">Everyone bid their farewells, and Y/N called for Perry to ask for help. That was how she ended up in the car, on her way to Yonezato Hospital, in hopes of seeing Joey okay. When Tristan gave them a call to give updates once they had arrived in the hospital, he mentioned something about thugs, ambush and how Joey was beaten up.</p><p class="p2">Y/N knew she was being ridiculous for worrying, but she could not help it. Joey was her friend, and she didn’t want her friends hurt. What kind of cruel person would do this to an innocent fellow?</p><p class="p2">“We’re here, Miss Y/N,” Perry said from the driver’s seat. Y/N nodded and stepped out of the car. Y/N slowly entered the Yonezato Hospital. She had no business being there, but it was too late to run back now.</p><p class="p2">The hospital was way smaller than the one her parents owned and as she entered the lobby, she immediately spotted Joey by the phone booth. Her heart hurt when she spotted him, his hair messy, his face filled with scratches and bruises, his jacket was torn, and he looked both distressed and in pain. When Joey spotted her by the entrance, his eyes widened but part of him was relieved to see Y/N. The girl approached him slowly and he could see that her eyes were almost glassy, as if she was about to cry.</p><p class="p2">“Joey,” Y/N rasped out.</p><p class="p2">“Hey Y/N,” he said, trying to be cheeky at the worst time possible.</p><p class="p2">Y/N let out a small smile and nodded, “Let’s get you home, yeah?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>~</b>
</p><p class="p2">“Ow!” Joey sneered, and Y/N could not help but roll her eyes. As much as she liked the boy, he was acting like a baby at the moment.</p><p class="p2">“Hold still,” she snapped. “It’s Betadine solution, Joey, it won’t kill you.”</p><p class="p2">Seeing the weak state Joey was in, Y/N offered that they go to her house so she could treat his wounds. The former was too tired to deny and immediately agreed. He quickly bid goodbye to his mom (who mistook Y/N as his girlfriend, which made Y/N inwardly faint) and Tristan (who wanted to stay for Serenity, much to Joey’s dismay) before Y/N took him home. Perry had no questions asked when Y/N returned with Joey and because of how tired the boy was, he slept through the car ride. Y/N almost felt bad that she had to wake him up when they arrived.</p><p class="p2">Now, they were in the living room. Joey was dressed in Pat’s spare, clean pajamas (while Luce, Perry’s wife, fixed his clothing), and Y/N was treating his wounds. If only Joey didn’t move around so much or complain every five seconds about how much it hurt. Finally, after minutes of bickering, all of his wounds were treated and Y/N was just bandaging him up. Joey looked at the girl as she concentrated on properly wrapping a cut on his shoulder.</p><p class="p2">“You’re pretty good at that,” Joey pointed out and Y/N looked at him with a smile.</p><p class="p2">“Well,” Y/N said. “When your parents are doctors… you kind of learn a thing or two.”</p><p class="p2">Joey chuckled and nodded. “How about you then? Do you want to be doctor?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N hesitated for a while then nodded. “Yes,” she answered slowly. “I want to study medicine, be a doctor but… I don’t want to be like my parents.”</p><p class="p2">“Why not?” Joey could not help but ask.</p><p class="p2">“Don’t get me wrong, Joey,” Y/N spoke up. “I love my parents and I know they love me too, in their own way, but… you see what my life is like. My parents have no time for me and I’ve been shut away from the world half of my life. If I had a kid in the future, I would at least try to give her some time of the day and let her live a life of her own.”</p><p class="p2">This was the first time Joey heard Y/N talk about her life that way, and the underlying resentment she was feeling. Who knew that beneath all that innocence and cheery persona was neglect? There was an unexplainable force that was urging the boy to know more, so he nodded for her to go on.</p><p class="p2">“When my parents bought the hospital, the media followed them everywhere,” Y/N explained. “And following them meant following me too, by extension. They thought it was for my protection when they decided to homeschool me, but I felt more alone than I ever did. No friends, only Perry and the staff to talk to, and I was only allowed to go out during functions and official events. When they did let me go out, it was only to make me seem like a perfect child when I wasn’t.”</p><p class="p2">Joey listened and Y/N continued. “I was envious of other kids. Their parents love them and they got to go to school… play with their friends. When opportunity arose on my birthday, my parents carelessly asking I could have anything, I told them I wanted to go to a real school. My Dad didn’t want me to, but we came up with a compromise. I get to go to school and meet people my age… but I had to play along as the perfect daughter and heir whenever they needed me. I hated that image they made me put up, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.”</p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Joey said. “I had no idea you went through that.” He knew the Ketchums were narcissists, but he was not expecting this.</p><p class="p2">“It’s okay, Joey,” Y/N smiled. “I still want to be a doctor… just not the way my parents are. And don’t feel bad for me. After all, it led me to meeting you guys. I’d say it’s worth it.”</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Because you are.</em>
</p><p class="p2">They were silent for a moment, neither of them looking away from each other. That was when Y/N cleared her throat and looked away as she continued to bandage Joey. “So,” she said. “What happened last night?”</p><p class="p2">“Thugs cornered me about a couple of minutes from when we separated,” the boy’s face darkened at the memory. “They wouldn’t leave me alone, until I dueled them. I did and lost… and they took Red Eyes.”</p><p class="p2">“Joey,” Y/N gasped and looked at him in concern. The boy simply shook his head.</p><p class="p2">“I’m fine, Y/N,” he said. “But… it kind of makes me doubt my path as a duelist, you know? Red Eyes was my best card and I lost it. What if… what if I’m just no good?”</p><p class="p2">“Joseph Wheeler!” Y/N could not help but yell, and the boy looked at him in surprise. “That talk is smack. The Joey Wheeler I know would never give up.” Joey just stared at her and Y/N continued, “Never ever doubt your skills as a duelist, Joey! You’re amazing and you’re talented, with Red Eyes or without it.”</p><p class="p2">“But—“</p><p class="p2">“You beat Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith… you even stood your ground against Yugi!” she said. “As amazing as that card is, you have to give yourself some credit too. The card is only as good as the duelist who holds it. So… don’t give up Joey! Fight for yourself, for your family and friends, for Serenity. You made it so far because of her, right? And I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to give up too.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N was right. Joey remembered his conversation with Serenity earlier that day before her operation. If she was going to fight through her operation, then he was going to fight all his fears and doubts too. Joey Wheeler doesn’t give up, as far as he knows.</p><p class="p2">“Thank you, Y/N,” Joey said.</p><p class="p2">“Of course, Joey,” she beamed. “I’m right here… and I’ll always be here.”</p><p class="p2">Joey knew what she said was true, and his heart was beating rapidly at the moment. He looked at Y/N who had such a tender look on her face. How could she think so highly of him after everything? How could she believe in him so much, that Joey wanted to believe in himself too?</p><p class="p2">He could only know so much, but his heart already knew the answer. The wind between them suddenly changed, and they were silently staring at one another. The tension was definitely killing Y/N because she was so close to the boy she liked, and now was the perfect time to pull away before she could make a fool out of herself. They had a good friendship going on, and she didn’t want to lose it.</p><p class="p2">“R-Right,” she stuttered out before distracting herself by cleaning all the used mesh and bottles she gathered. “You can stay in the guest room for now. I’ll just—“</p><p class="p2">Y/N’s voice had been muffled out when a pair of lips covered her own. It was soft, almost like a pillow, and gentle but with so much feeling. Y/N thought she was dreaming but a pair of arms held her shoulders still. Her eyes were open but the boy in front of her had his close and for her, that was the moment. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the same feeling.</p><p class="p2">You know that cliché where everyone says that you feel fireworks when you kiss someone? Y/N felt like that was an understatement. She simultaneously felt like a festival dragon dance, volcanoes, and being on cloud-nine all at once. It was a different feeling, but Y/N liked it a lot and she did not want it to stop.</p><p class="p2">And so, that was how Y/N got her first kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interlude (Ch. 6.5): He won't say he's "In-Love"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post-kiss: Joey is having a dilemma. What was this feeling that was driving him insane? [As told from Joey Wheeler's point of view].</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time (when I promised to update at least once a month, but smh). </p><p>This interlude (Chapter 6.5) is just to let you all know I'm alive and have not abandoned this story ;) </p><p>Moreover, I will definitely try my best to update but my research work and studies have been quite intervening.</p><p>Please enjoy this brief snippet! And stay safe everyone~ :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 6.5 (Interlude): He won't Say He's "In-Love"</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiss.</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Kiss.</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Kiss.</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Joey could not sleep. He was currently staying at the guest room of the Ketchum household, and knowing that Y/N was just a couple of doors away was not helping. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>After that brief, dramatic (yet romantic) encounter with her, they just both felt flustered and unsure of what to do. Y/N was avoiding eye contact, looking at the mesh of bandages and ointments on her lap while Joey was just shock over what he did. It just felt right at the moment, and Y/N looked too cute not to kiss. It was on impulse for both sides and now, they were facing the after-effect. What do you even do after you kiss someone?</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The awkwardness didn’t dissipate during dinner either. Perry just looked confused as to why the two sat at a safe distance from one another. They were both silent as they ate and although Joey said that he should head home, Perry insisted that he stay the night so they could keep an eye on him through his recovery. Y/N was also eyeing him throughout the conversation and he didn’t want her to think that he was avoiding her or being ungrateful, so he agreed.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>As comfortable the bed was and as warm and luxurious the guest room was, Joey Wheeler was wide awake. It was 2 a.m. and his thoughts were revolving only around Y/N.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Y/N.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>What did Joey think of her? What did Joey feel about her? There was no doubt that she was very pretty. She was the most pristine person Joey has ever met (aside from Téa), and she was not what he envision an affluent individual would act like (e.g. Seto Kaiba). She was raised well and had proper manners, and despite her (sad) home life, he often saw her very light-hearted and happy. Joey knew she was strange when he met her, but she was also the one making his heart flutter in a way he could not comprehend.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>There were moments between them and he noticed. She was so open to him, she was very supportive and patient, and she even went all the way to a hospital across town just to make sure he was okay. Not to mention, the kiss. The things Joey would do to experience it again (they just need to overcome the awkwardness first), but she was truly a diamond in the sky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had been a while since Joey was able to feel that way, and the last time was when he met a strong vixen who helped him through difficulty in Duelist Kingdom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Joey had a strange feeling in his heart, and it was just about to get worse in the days to come.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lessons on Love and Rare Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Téa gives good dating advice, Y/N decides to step it up, and both Yugi and Joey take on a Rare Hunter on the first day of Battle City.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi again everyone! so I took a day off and managed to squeeze in an update. This chapter takes place in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters S02E07 to E08 "Yugi vs the Rare Hunter"</p><p>I hope you all like this. Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 7: Lessons on Love and Rare Hunters</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Kiss.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Kiss.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Kiss.</em>
</p><p class="p2">The feeling of Joey Wheeler’s soft lips on hers, and things Y/N would do to feel it again. It was her first kiss and no doubt, it was going to be the most memorable one ever (not like she could compare it to anyone else anyway). The only thing that Y/N regret was their reaction afterwards. Joey was flustered, shocked and looking away, while she was a nervous, blushing mess. They both could not look at each other, and she just came up with the dumbest excuse of “<em>I have to go to the bathroom</em>” before leaving the room.</p><p class="p2">Y/N hid in her room for the rest of the day, but she made sure to instruct Perry to make sure that Joey was fine. She felt like an embarrassment. As much as she liked the kiss, what if Joey didn’t? What if it was a spur-of-the-moment “thanks for being my friend” kind of kiss? Do people even do that? She shook her head to herself. Her ignorance was definitely showing this time.</p><p class="p2">Dinner time was no better. Joey sat a good 3 seats away from her, and they couldn’t even talk (without stuttering or awkward silence) or look at each other. Her heart was raising but she did not know what to do, even Perry looked confused to why they were both so quiet. He was always under the impression that Joey Wheeler had an extremely big and loud mouth. Joey tried to leave after dinner, but Perry insisted that he stay to get fully rested. It was not good for a boy who was just beaten up by “thugs” to be alone, and Joey had no choice but to agree.</p><p class="p2">He was gone in the next morning. Perry told her that the boy was on a hurry and evenskipped on breakfast when the butler offered him some. Y/N was pretty disappointed he did not even say goodbye, but could not blame him. It was Sunday, and the Battle City tournament would start on Monday. Y/N decided to invite Téa over for brunch and as happy as she was to hang out with her sort of-best friend, her mind was elsewhere.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Blonde hair.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Brow eyes.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> First kiss.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Jo—</em>
</p><p class="p2">“Earth to Y/N!” She snapped out of it when she realized Téa had been calling out to her the last 30 seconds. “Are you okay?”</p><p class="p2">“Never better,” Y/N lied as she took a sip of her tea. “Why?”</p><p class="p2">Téa looked at her skeptically, “I’m happy you invited me here and all, but you have not said a word since we have arrived. Are you okay?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N sighed and took a deep breath. If there was someone she could confide in the group, it was Téa. She would know what to do. After all, Téa was smart and she always seemed so certain of the things she does. She was also a teenager, which meant she knew a lot about dealing with the opposite sex.</p><p class="p2">“When you kiss a person…” Y/N spoke slowly as she took another sip of her drink. “Does that mean you like them?”</p><p class="p2">Téa smirked, “So I take it that you and Joey kissed?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N nearly spat out her drink as she set her cup down and looked at Téa in surprise. “How did you…”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t know about Yugi and Tristan,” She said sheepishly. “But you and Joey are so obvious. When did it happen?”</p><p class="p2">“Y-Yesterday,” Y/N slowly answered.</p><p class="p2">Téa’s eyes widened. “When he went to the hospital? How did it happen? Tell me everything.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N ended up telling Téa everything, from the moment she saw him at the Yonezato hospital lobby to the moment he left earlier that morning. It felt great that a weight was lifted off her shoulders, and it was nice to know Téa was listening all the way.</p><p class="p2">“I mean… I honestly don’t know how to act when you like someone,” Y/N admitted. “And he just left… does that mean he doesn’t like me, that he regretted the kiss?”</p><p class="p2">Téa made a mental note to call Joey and scold him later on, but right now, she needed to console Y/N. She was so naive, but Téa was always a sucker for romance. It was endearing to see her friend fall in love for the first time, and she knew Y/N had an effect on Joey. She had been observing the last few weeks. Joey Wheeler may have thought he was sneaky, but she could see those subtle and gentle glances and small smiles when Y/N was not looking, and a softness only reserved for her (who is clueless that Téa could not help but scratch her head).</p><p class="p2">Maybe Joey was just as dense too, but there was no denying how important Y/N and Joey consider each other. They both just needed a push to realize it, and Téa wondered if it was time to play Cupid.</p><p class="p2">“I don’t think… Joey would kiss you if he didn’t like you,” She told Y/N who just looked at her and she continued. “Trust me. Joey has always been horrible with expressing his feelings. It doesn’t help that he has feces for brains, so he uses his fists more than thinking. But I know this for sure, Y/N, he really cares a lot about you. He’s not like that with us.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh,” Y/N nodded. “But… yesterday, after the kiss, he avoided me.”</p><p class="p2">“You were doing the exact same thing, Y/N,” Téa remarked. “Joey hasn’t really liked someone… in a long time, so this is new to him just as it is to you. When you guys were so busy avoiding each other, he must have assumed that you didn’t like him.”</p><p class="p2">“But I do!” Y/N insisted. “It’s all a misunderstanding.”</p><p class="p2">“Exactly,” Téa smiled. “So why don’t you guys talk and clear the air?”</p><p class="p2">“I can do that?”</p><p class="p2">“Of course you can, you silly girl!” Téa couldn’t help but blurt out. “Why don’t we go visit them at Battle City tomorrow? It’s going to be the first day, so we can cheer on them. It will also be a good time for you guys to talk… alone. Just make sure you tell him everything you feel.”</p><p class="p2">“You’re right!” Y/N stood up from her seat. “Thank you Téa! Tomorrow, I’m going to Battle City.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, you do that!” Téa clapped.</p><p class="p2">“I’m going to tell Joey how I feel!” Y/N said as started to get pumped up.</p><p class="p2">“Right!”</p><p class="p2">“And then I’m going to kiss him as if I’ve never kissed a person before!”</p><p class="p2">“Yes!” Téa cheered. “Tell him how you feel and… <em>what?</em>”</p><p class="p2">Both girls looked at each other, before bursting into laughter. It was truly a relief and a blessing to have met Téa. Now, Y/N knows what she must do and she is going to do it at Battle City.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The sector around Domino Plaza was definitely crowded with a lot of competitors. Y/N was all alone since Téa was running late and now, she was cluelessly walking around in hopes of bumping into someone she knew. How could she even find Joey in such a crowded place?</p><p class="p2">“Y/N?”</p><p class="p2">She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was almost as if fate was reading her mind, and she turned to see Joey standing in the middle of the crowd, just as surprised to find her there as she was. He was wearing a regular shirt, jeans and his usual black sneakers. There was that duel disk in his arm that they picked up a few days ago, and he was definitely gearing up for battle. Everyone in the crowd just seemed to be waiting for Seto Kaiba to officially announce the beginning of the tournament.</p><p class="p2">“H-Hi Joey,” She yelped out.</p><p class="p2">“Hey,” Joey nodded. “What are you doing here?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N’s heart was beating so fast and her face was definitely turning red as she looked down at her shoes. She nervously fiddled with her fingers as she avoided Joey’s eyes. If Téa were here, she would be screaming at her already. What happened to keeping it together and telling Joey how she felt?</p><p class="p2">“I-I came to cheer you on…” She stuttered. “I can leave you i-if you want. If it makes you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p2">“No!” Joey grabbed her arm and shook his head. “I’m glad… I’m just surprised. I thought you were avoiding me.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N breathed out a sigh of relief, almost as if the awkwardness from a few days ago did not happen. “No,” She said. “I thought you were avoiding me. I guess we both misunderstood.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” Joey chuckled a little. “But I’m really happy you’re here. I’ve been going back-and-forth with whether or not I should have come. I mean, how can I without Red Eyes?”</p><p class="p2">“Red Eyes is a powerful card, Joey,” She said. “But you’re an amazing duelist. A card is nothing without the person who holds it, so I know you got this.”</p><p class="p2">“You’re right,” Joey nodded. “Thanks Y/N.”</p><p class="p2">“You’re welcome,” She said. Since Joey is still pre-occupied about this tournament, maybe we could talk later, she thought and nodded to herself. “So… when does Battle City begin?”</p><p class="p2">At perfect timing, an airship suddenly covered the sky and Seto Kaiba’s sinister face appeared on screen. Everyone’s attention was suddenly on the screen, as he spoke of the beginning of his tournament and his new rules.</p><p class="p2">Kaiba let out a creepy laugh before speaking, “It’s time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. Battle City is going to be an all out war.”</p><p class="p2"><em> So dramatic</em>, Y/N thought.</p><p class="p2">“Before my Battle City tournament begins, I thought I would let you know what you’re in for, in case you want to back out now,” He then went on to explain about the new duel disks then the rules betting on the player’s best card. “The loser of each duel has to forego their rarest card to the winner. If you don’t have the guts to lose your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now.”</p><p class="p2">“And anyone who’s foolish enough can challenge me to a duel,” He continued. “Because I’ll also be competing in this tournament, but don’t get your hopes up because I intend to win.”</p><p class="p2">“Egomaniac,” Joey muttered.</p><p class="p2">Kaiba continued to explain the rules of his tournament, emphasizing on the Top 8 duelists competing in a secret location which could only be determined by 6 locator cards they can get by defeating opponents. Afterwards, he officially declared Battle City open and everyone cheered.</p><p class="p2">“So,” Y/N turned to Joey. “Who do you want to battle first?”</p><p class="p2">When Y/N turned to look at the blonde boy, his eyes were no longer on the airship. He was looking at the café in front of them, but he did not look pleased at all. His expression was murderous, and it sent shivers down Y/N’s spine.</p><p class="p2">“Joey?” She repeated. “Do you want to look around and see you who you want to duel?”</p><p class="p2">Joey just ignored her and started to walk towards the café. Y/N quickly followed, suddenly worried about Joey’s change of mood. He was marching to the patio of the café, <em>towards a man wearing a black cloak?</em></p><p class="p2">“There you are, you creep!” He sneered. “I knew I would find you!”</p><p class="p2">The man in a black cloak gave an eerie smug smile as he looked over his laptop then back at Joey. He spoke, “Didn’t you learn your lesson?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” Joey snapped. “Never let an old creep in a cape slap you around.”</p><p class="p2">“You fool,” The mysterious man said.</p><p class="p2">“Listen,” Joey continued. “You got my Red Eyes Black Dragon and I want it back. It’s time to duel!”</p><p class="p2">Y/N gasped. Her hands balled into fasts, because of how smug the old man was acting. <em>How dare he, when he cornered Joey with his goons, and hurt him?</em> It was not fair.</p><p class="p2">“I have no desire to duel you,” He smirked. “I have already relieved you of your rare Red Eyes Black Dragon. My hunt for your deck is over.”</p><p class="p2">Joey really looked like he was about to pick a fight. Y/N tried to grab his arm, but Joey shook his head. “I got this, Y/N,” He said to her before turning the old man. “Well, that’s too bad. I’m not leaving until I win back my Red Eyes!”</p><p class="p2">As if on cue, another familiar voice enters the picture. Both Joey and Y/N turned as they saw Yugi calling out the former’s name and running towards them. “Joey! What’s going on? What are you yelling about?”</p><p class="p2">When Yugi saw the same old man, he gasped. “That was one of the goons who swiped my Red Eyes!” Joey said. “They call themselves Rare Hunters which, to me, translates into cape-wearing, card-taking freakizoids! And this one owes me a rematch so I can win back my Red Eyes Black Dragon.”</p><p class="p2">The Rare Hunter smiled eerily again. “I already told you that you have nothing of use to me, but your friend might be interested in being my next victim. It would be my pleasure to hunt the Duelist Kingdom champion and snare his Dark Magician, so I challenge Yugi Mutou to a duel.”</p><p class="p2">“This is between you and me,” Joey tried to intervene. “Got it? Leave Yugi out of this.”</p><p class="p2">“It’s okay Joey,” Yugi shook his head. “Fine, Rare Hunter, I accept your challenge.”</p><p class="p2">“Yugi…” Joey gasped.</p><p class="p2">Yugi looked stern and determined. “It’s the only way to win back your Red Eyes Black Dragon. I promise you I’ll beat him Joey.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N thought she was imagining things, but her eyes moved towards Yugi’s millennium puzzle. It glowed a bit, and Yugi suddenly seemed like a more mature person. His physical appearance was almost the same, except he looked taller? And he had a sharper look on his face, compared to the Yugi that Y/N knew. Was she seeing things?</p><p class="p2">
  <em>“The more you hang out with Yugi, the more you will encounter these weird things. It’s kind of hard to believe until you witness it.”</em>
</p><p class="p2">She remembered Téa’s words. Was this one of those moments then?</p><p class="p2">“So do we have a deal, Rare Hunter?” Even Yugi’s voice sounded deeper. Y/N glanced at Joey, and he seemed unfazed (along with everyone) by this change. She recalled articles from Duelist Kingdom, and she did remember noticing at one point, that Yugi sometimes looked more mature or taller in some angles.</p><p class="p2"><em>Huh</em>, was all she could think of.</p><p class="p2">“If you lose, you must return Joey’s Red Eyes Black Dragon,” Yugi demanded. “And if I lose, I will hand over my Dark Magician.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh gosh,” Y/N gasped. It sounded way scarier when Yugi said it.</p><p class="p2">“Yugi, wait—“ Joey was interrupted.</p><p class="p2">“Don’t even think about sharing my strategy, Joey Wheeler,” the Rare Hunter spoke out. “If you say a word about how I defeated you, I will tear your Red Eyes Black Dragon to shreds.”</p><p class="p2">“Fine,” Yugi seemed unfazed. “I will duel you one-on-one."</p><p class="p2">Joey moved beside Y/N, and the boy looked at her as if apologizing for earlier. This time, Y/N could only smile and gently hold his hand for assurance. She could not fully tell him how she felt, but she could at least assure him that she was there. Fortunately for her, Joey squeezed her hand in return.</p><p class="p2">“Yugi, watch out for—“</p><p class="p2">“<em>Silence</em>, Wheeler,” the Rare Hunter sneered and Joey had no choice but to hold back in defeat.</p><p class="p2">“It’s okay Joey,” Y/N whispered. “You know Yugi, he’s the King of Games. If anyone can beat that scum, it’s him. We <em>need</em> to trust him.” Joey could only nod, as they watch the two face head on.</p><p class="p2">The duel began. Yugi was thinking really hard, but the Rare Hunter had this really cocky and composed look on his face. Y/N tried her best to calm Joey down as the duel continued on, where both opponents butted heads, but as time went on, Joey seemed more tense.</p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry Y/N,” Joey looked at her and he really meant it, as he pulled his hand away from her and rushed to Yugi.</p><p class="p2">“Joey!” Y/N yelled out and followed him, but he just ignored her.</p><p class="p2">“Hey Yug, hold it! I can’t stand by and watch this. I won’t let you lose your Dark Magician from me!” He said.</p><p class="p2">“That’s enough, Joey,” Yugi cut him off. “You must reveal the Rare Hunter’s strategy. Iwill defeat him. You are my friend, and I am fighting this duel for you, just as you would do for me.”</p><p class="p2">“Right,” Joey nodded.</p><p class="p2">“Do you remember the time Weevil threw my Exodia cards into the ocean?” Yugi spoke up. “You risked your life to try and get my cards back. You didn’t do it just because they were powerful cards, but also because I was a friend in need.”</p><p class="p2">Suddenly, it was almost as if Yugi had a light bulb appear on his head as his eyes widened then he smiled to himself before glaring at the Rare Hunter, “I am onto you now. I know your strategy, Rare Hunter…,” Even the Rare Hunter looked surprised then. “You’re planning to summon <em>Exodia, the Forbidden One</em>!”</p><p class="p2">The Rare Hunter looked terrified, but Yugi and Joey smiled at each other. “Thank you Joey,” Yugi grinned. “Thanks to you, I was able to figure out his strategy even if you didn’t tell me.”</p><p class="p2">Joey beamed and gave Yugi a thumbs up.</p><p class="p2">“Even if you figured out my strategy,” the Rare Hunter yelled. “You can’t beat me! Exodia is the most powerful creature in Duel Monsters. How can you beat the Unstoppable Exodia?”</p><p class="p2">“That’s true,” Yugi smirked. “But in order to win Joey’s Red Eyes Black Dragon, I’ll be the first.”</p><p class="p2">“Give up, Yugi! My hunt is over!”</p><p class="p2">Yugi was silent as he continued to think in his duel, while Joey returned beside Y/N. He gave her an apologetic smile and Y/N nodded.</p><p class="p2">“It’s okay, Joey,” She said. “I know.”</p><p class="p2">This time, it was Joey who held her hand. Y/N’s face blushed, which was totally unmatched to the situation but she had to keep herself together as Yugi and the Rare Hunter duel. It was definitely heart-racing and Y/N was getting nervous by the second but, against all odds, Yugi managed to pull a miracle when he drew the card <em>Light Force Sword</em>, which prevents the Rare Hunter from using his identical Exodia cards.</p><p class="p2">Things just started to go crazier (and more interesting from there). The Rare Hunter’s strategy just backfired when all he had were Exodia cards, and Yugi managed to summon <em>Summoned Skull</em>, reborn his <em>Chimera the Mythical Beast</em> and, along with his <em>Alpha the Magnet Warrior</em>, attack the Rare Hunter’s life points directly.</p><p class="p2">Joey and Y/N cheered the moment that old man fell and his life points dropped to zero. Everyone cheered around the room and the two of them hurriedly approached Yugi for an amazing duel. Yugi grabbed the <em>Red Eyes Black Dragon</em> from the Rare Hunter’s deck, and beamed in victory.</p><p class="p2">“There it is,” He said. “I’m taking Joey’s Red Eyes Black Dragon and your locator card. You won’t need to find the finals now.”</p><p class="p2">“I lost,” The Rare Hunter cried. “I have failed. Forgive me, master! I tried my best!” The three of them turned to see the old man standing up and acting strange. His eyes were dilated and he moved as if he were being hypnotized. “Please don’t be angry!” He yelled out. “No Master! Please spare me.”</p><p class="p2">The Rare Hunter’s forehead glowed and the familiar eye appeared. Y/N recognized it as similar to one on Yugi’s puzzle. Things really were getting stranger by the second.</p><p class="p2">Suddenly, the Rare Hunter’s voice changed into a darker and more sinister one. “<em>We meet again Pharaoh. Congratulations on defeating my Rare Hunter but he was the weakest in my team. My other minions will be much more formidable. Pharaoh, I have waited for you for years and, finally, after all this time. I will destroy you. ”</em></p><p class="p2">
  <em>Pharaoh? </em>
</p><p class="p2">Y/N was really lost and confused now.</p><p class="p2">“<em>I will not allow my Rare Hunters to fail me like this one did. I have little time for foolishness, so I have taken over his body and have trapped his mind in the shadow realm. I am in control,</em>” He continued to speak before moving in weird, cathartic movements. When the Rare Hunter neared them, Joey quickly put a protective arm around Y/N and moved her behind him. <em>The old man was nuts.</em></p><p class="p2">While Y/N stayed behind him, Yugi continued to ask about how this mysterious man was able to control the Rare Hunter, and things about millennium items and Egyptian god cards were brought up. The mysterious man was hungry for power and revenge, but it just fired Yugi up more.</p><p class="p2">“Now I understand why Ishizu asked me to participate in Battle City,” He said. “It’s my destiny to stand between you and the evil powers you seek, and I will.”</p><p class="p2">“<em>Your destiny is easier said than done, fool,</em>” The mysterious man responded said evilly. “<em>Your days are numbered, Pharaoh, so enjoy your games while you still can because your reign is coming to an end.</em>”</p><p class="p2">With that, the voice was gone and the Rare Hunter just fell to the floor. Y/N stared at the man’s lifeless body, scared and confused. She was lucky Joey and Yugi were there, or she wouldn’t know what to do with what had just happened.</p><p class="p2">“Man, that old man was a creep,” Joey said. “But who knew that he was just a front for some bigger creep.”</p><p class="p2">Yugi then held out the <em>Red Eyes Black Dragon</em> card and handed it to Joey, who looked surprised and confused. “Here you go, Joey. Take your Red Eyes back.”</p><p class="p2">“No Yug, you keep it,” Joey shook his head. “It isn’t mine to take, pal. You won it fair and square. Besides the Rare Hunters out there are collecting even rare cards, so I know they’ll be tough to beat.”</p><p class="p2">“What are you saying, Joey?” Yugi asked.</p><p class="p2">“I’m saying that one day, you will be needing all the powerful monsters you can get,” He answered. “And you can think of me when you use that card. It’s the least I could do to repay you for everything you have done to me since Duelist Kingdom. I wouldn’t be here without your help.”</p><p class="p2">“That’s what friends do, Joey,” Yugi said.</p><p class="p2">“Which is why I want you to keep Red Eyes,” Joey pointed out. “You always have my back, Yugi, so it’s time I help you out for a change. I know Red Eyes is going to come in handy for you in the right time. Besides, that also means that a part of me will be a part of your deck. It’s kind of cool, knowing I’m helping you save the world.”</p><p class="p2">It was a really touching moment, witnessing Yugi and Joey’s friendship and how the latter chooses to let Yugi keep Red Eyes in spite of everything. They really were brothers. Not by blood, sure. But they were brothers because of they bond they shared.</p><p class="p2">“What about you then, Joey?” Y/N could not help but ask.</p><p class="p2">Joey smiled and took out his deck, before holding out a very familiar card. “I still have my Time Wizard, which is another rare card Yugi gave me. It got me through Duelist Kingdom, and I know it’s going to save me here in Battle City.”</p><p class="p2">Joey’s words brought a smile on Yugi’s face and the latter nodded, “Thank you Joey. I promise you I will take care of Red Eyes.”</p><p class="p2">His best friend smiled and held out his hand. “We’re a team, Yugi. We’re going to beat this Merrick creep and his Rare Hunter goons. They’ll be sorry they messed with us.”</p><p class="p2">Yugi shook his hand. “You are a true friend, Joey, and together, we can take on any evil that comes our way.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N stepped back to let the two have their moment, and it was nice to see how strong their bond truly was. No words were exchanged, but they were both rooting for each other. After a few more moments, they let go and Yugi walked another way, while Joey walked towards Y/N.</p><p class="p2">“Sorry about all that, Y/N,” Joey said. “It must have been too much for you.”</p><p class="p2">Y/N shook her head and smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p class="p2">The morning of Battle City flew by so fast, but Y/N did not mind. Joey was there, and everything today just affirmed her feelings for him. The amount of selfless support he gave Yugi, the way he gave up his Red Eyes just for Yugi to use it in his quest, and his own determination — She could not help but adore him more.</p><p class="p2">Joey noticed how Y/N was looking at him without a word and he stopped to know what was going on. “Are you okay, Y/N?” He asked. “Are you sick?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N didn’t respond with words. Instead, she tiptoed up, gently holding onto Joey’s cheek, before giving him a soft, gentle kiss.</p><p class="p2">She could not tell him how he felt at the moment, but she could at least assure him that she was there for him. <em>He kissed her first</em>. This time, it was her who kissed him. <em>Now they were even</em>. She hoped that was enough to convey that he didn’t have to do everything alone, and she was going to be there to support him no matter what.</p><p class="p2">Y/N felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and Joey returned her actions with the same fervor. They remained in that position, until Y/N remembered that they were still the city. Some elders were shooting them dirty looks for displaying such affection in public, while those closer to their age were hooting at them.</p><p class="p2">“Wow,” was all Joey could say when Y/N pulled away. He smiled and looked at her, “You’re not going to run away again, are you?”</p><p class="p2">Y/N smiled and shook her head, before holding his hand. This time, she won’t let go unless he wanted her to.</p><p class="p2">“I’m here, Joey Wheeler,” She said. “Until you don't want me to be anymore.”</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>